Percabeth Reunion Oneshots
by Writer432
Summary: Percy and Annabeth reunite after 6 months apart. There are many ways this could go, and I plan to write every one possible. The cover image isn't mine! Percabeth (obviously),Jasper, Frazel.
1. Beautiful

** This is my first story so try to keep the bashing to a minimum please! Constructive criticism is welcome. The characters are a little OoC at some points, but I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the Percy Jackson series. This realization has kept me up for many nights, but I'm learning to cope with it.**

**Franks P.o.v. :**

With the giant warships shadow covering most of the twelfth legion the ship was pretty intimidating. There were mutters and sounds of shock echoing through the group. Percy slipped his arms from around Hazel and I. His eyes were worried and he gave us a tight smile.

"It's nothing personal guys. It's just that Annabeth is the jealous type." His gaze flickered over to Hazel._ Oh._ I stepped closer to Hazel and slipped my hand into hers. Percy sighed and watched the ship as it started to descend right before the Pomeranian Line. "If she still wants anything to do with me." Percy twisted his hand around his wrist and chewed on his lip. Hazel gave him a look that said _are you crazy? _and rolled her golden eyes.

"Yeah, just like you don't want anything to do with her? Perce, I'm 100% sure that she missed you and wants to at least speak to you." Hazel gave him a knowing look. "I would bet the Golden Eagle on it."

"I wouldn't be so sure Hazel." Percy sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, or at least tried before he realized he was wearing a toga and had no pockets. he gave us a small smile that in no way lessened the blush rising to his cheeks. "People can change a lot in six months"

I was about to tell him to shut up and listen to Hazel when a giant blow up slide burst from the side of the ship through the 'o' in Argo II. The slide was a bunch of different colors that didn't look like they blended. Greens and purples with yellows and reds colliding into blues and oranges. A figure jumped off the railing of the boat, which was _40 feet_ off the ground and flew in a circle before diving toward the ground and pulling up about a foot above the ground and floating down to land on his feet. The figure was too far away to tell, but I would bet my 'family gift' that the figure was Jason Grace. Hazel tightened her grip on my hand and mouthed 'That's Jason' and gave me a smile that made her eyes light up. I mouthed back 'I know' and bumped her shoulder with mine.

Three figures descended down the slide and a few calls of 'show off' could be heard from two of the figures while the third just stood there, shading their eyes. Percy stepped forward, squinting in the sunlight.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered. The figures were getting closer and as they walked closer I could see that one was a Hispanic looking boy who looked like he had just drank 3 pots of coffee. It was the same guy from the scroll. The girl standing next to him looked Cherokee and had choppy hair with a feather in it. She didn't flinch when his head caught on fire. She just shouted at him to calm down. I know Percy is Greek and all, but _these Greeks are insane!_ They act like people all of a sudden bursting into flames is _normal!_

The boy next to the Cherokee girl has close cropped blonde hair and a scar on his lip. he just shook his head at the other boy and rolled his eyes. The girl next to him had curly blonde hair, was wearing the same orange t-shirt as the other three and had dark circles under her eyes. Percy broke into a smile and clasped his hands behind his back, stepping next to Reyna and trying to smooth the smile off his face. Annabeth, who I assume was the blonde girl, was staring at her feet with a stubborn look in her eyes. Percy cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter, Greeks and Jason. I am Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune and Praetor of New Rome. This is my Co-Praetor, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." Percy gave them a welcome smile, his eyes glancing over all four as if he just met them. Hazel tugged on my arm sharply, her eyes widening and jerking her head toward the newcomers. I shrugged my shoulders and frowned. _What is Percy doing? _He stretched out a hand to Jason and they shook. "Good to meet you, Jason. I hope you took good care of Camp Half-Blood while I was gone."

"Of course. And judging by your purple toga you took good care of my camp. They only elect the ones seen to be fit for the job." Jason gave Percy an approving look. Percy stood there, seeming at a loss for words. Annabeth looked up momentarily and a small smirk appeared on her lips. She muttered something under her breath and Percy turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He said.

"Nothing." Annabeth sighed, her face smoothing out into one that masked emotion. She reminded me of Reyna when she did that.

"Obviously it was something." Percy said, stepping closer to her and looking at her through his eyelashes. "So, what was it?"

A look of irritation crossed Annabeth's mask. "I said it was nothing." She said sternly.

"Well you would be lying then. It was something and if you won't tell me what it was I will have to go to drastic measures." Percy held up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"You wouldn't dare." Annabeth hissed.

"Oh, I would, and you know I would." Percy smirked at her. _What are they talking about?_

"You jerk! I bust my butt going all over the country to find you for _six months_ and all I get when I finally find you all I get is a threat." Annabeth takes a few steps forward and pokes his chest accusingly with her finger, shouting in his face. "And not a very good one at that! It's like you've turned into a whole different person. And I don't like the new you, Percy!" Gasps could be heard from the crowd of Romans. A few people even reached for where their weapons should be.

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to do the best I can with the situation right now! I can't believe you are accusing me of changing when all I've been trying to do was tell you I'm sorry! It wasn't even my fault in the first place I disappeared!" Percy was angry, that was clear. But, why were they arguing if they are supposed to be all in love and stuff?

"Idiot!" Annabeth screamed.

"Know it all!" Percy shouted.

"Kelp Head!" Annabeth stepped forward, getting into his face.

"Owl Face!"

"Stupid!"

"Show off!"

"Seaweed Brain!"

" Wise Girl!"

"Oblivious!"

"Nerd!"

"Fish Breath!" They were nose to nose, their faces red from yelling. Both were breathing heavily. Percy's eyes dropped to look at her lips then flicked back up to her eyes, the anger leaving his eyes. Annabeth still had fire in her eyes, but the flames of anger were growing smaller and smaller until there was none left. They stood there for a moment, their eyes locked in a way that suggested they were communicating silently. Finally Annabeth spoke.

"Well?" She breathed, annoyance laced in her voice. She seemed to be asking him what he was going to call her as an insult.

"Beautiful." Percy whispered to Annabeth, he leaned forward and kissed her slowly. She responded by slipping her arms around his neck and pressing closer to him. Percy's hands rested on her waist and I turned to look at Hazel who had a scandalized look on her face and was looking anywhere but Percy and Annabeth.

She caught me looking at her and raised an eyebrow. 'What?' she mouthed and I smiled and mouthed back 'nothing. Just enjoying the view.' Hazel blushed and I was shocked. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ I shuffled my feet and glanced over at Percy and Annabeth who were done with the PDA and muttering to each other in Greek. Annabeth laughed at something Percy had said and kissed his cheek. Percy smiled like he had just won the lottery and glanced at Hazel and I, motioning with his hand to us, beckoning for us to come over.

"Want to meet Annabeth?" I asked Hazel who smiled and pulled me over by my hand.

***********(Ignore me, I'm just a line break)***********

The other Greeks introduced themselves as well. The boy who caught on fire introduced himself as Leo and I didn't like the way he looked at Hazel. It may seem childish, but I wanted to let this Leo kid know who Hazel was with and kissed her cheek before heading to the Senate meeting that was taking place. But I can't help it, I just won Hazel over, a miracle in itself, and I don't want to lose her to a son of Vulcan. Hazel seemed surprised when I did that but as I tried to leave she pulled me back and kissed my cheek shyly, shooing me off as soon as she pulled back. I don't think I have anything to worry about.

**I know, the ending sucks. But, whatever. Did you get what Percy's threat was?  
**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Or just sit there and think 'man, she can write' because I can read minds! (Or I wish I could)**


	2. You're Annabeth, right?

**I'm back! Holy Hera did I have a lot of mistakes! Cross your fingers that there are fewer this time. If you are looking for a speady reunion, you probably should look somewhere else because this one is kind of long.**

**Thank you for the Roman Numerals tip (I'm looking at you Meg and Guest)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, Rick Riordan does. But if he needed someone to look after it for a while, I wouldn't object to watching it.**

** Annabeth's POV :**

I'm way too smart to feel this way. I shouldn't lose my grip on my life just because of some stupid boy. I'm a child of Athena for crying out loud! I should be glad to have the Seaweed Brain gone. But somewhere along the last few years I had fallen for the idiot! And just as things started to settle down after the war with Kronos and then bam! No Percy! If I disliked Hera before, now I want to rip her godly guts to shreds. And why not add a cherry on top of my misery sundae. Hmm...what should the cherry be? Oh, I know, how about Percy might not even remember me and could possibly be dead!

So, yeah, I'm not having the best day right now. But, in a few hours we will be in New Rome and I can finally give Percy the earful he deserves. That will teach him to disappear on me like that. My traveling companions are a very energetic Leo, a nervous Piper, a homesick Jason, and a violent Coach Hedge. What a group. So, here the five of us are, trying to get in to a possibly hostile Roman camp, then pick up Percy and a few Romans, then sail off on a quest to save the world. Just a normal day in the life of a demigod.

I pace the deck of the Argo II while twisting my wrists painfully and muttering like a loon under my breath. I mean, how stupid is it that the boy I just so happen to have fallen for gets chosen for an extreme exchange program between the Greeks and Romans. It's like Hera always chooses the path that will cause me the most pain! It wouldn't surprise me either, because she HATES me!

"Well are you happy?" I shout to the sky. "Are you happy that I'm losing it over some stupid boy? You dirty, rotten-" A giggle echoes behind me and I spin around, expecting Hera to be there, but instead it's Piper. She's standing there with her hand covering her mouth like she is trying to force a laugh back into herself.

"Oh, it's just you." I grumble and lean back against the railing.

Piper is wearing a fresh Camp Half-Blood shirt with jean shorts that go to mid thigh. Her hair is braided to the side with an eagle feather. Next to her I look like I just woke up from the dead with the dark circles under my eyes and my greasy hair pulled up into a falling apart ponytail. My skin is paler then usual and my fighting skills are a bit rusty. My Camp Half-Blood shirt is faded and the seam is frayed at some spots. My loose jean shorts cut off just above my knee. They used to fit me perfectly, but ever since Percy disappeared and I have been searching for him, I usually forget to eat until dinner, and even then I can barely choke something down. Piper removes her hand from her mouth and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Nice to see you too." She says sarcastically.

"Its not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just that I thought you were Hera because I was..."

"Insulting her?" Piper finishes.

I duck my head and scuff my foot against the smooth wooden ground of the Argo II. Piper can humble me faster then anyone else, even faster then Percy. No, don't think about him. I silently curse myself and kick the deck with my left foot a little too hard and stub my toes.

"Holy Hephaestus, that hurts!" I yell, a bit louder than necessary. Piper gives me a look that I interpreted as 'Annabeth, are you okay?' "I'm fine, I'm fine!" I mutter, leaning a little to the right, easing up on the pressure on my left foot. Leo pokes his head around the corner and gives us a giant grin.

"Hey guys! We will be there in a few hours, just a warning!" He laughed like a maniac and the tips of his fingers lit on fire.

"Leo, extinguish your fingers and go steer the boat before we crash. And we already know, you've told us four times already." Piper fake glared at him. Leo saluted and the fire on his fingers disappeared. After Leo wandered away Piper turned to me and rolled her eyes. "From now on anything caffeinated is under lock and key." I nodded, not really listening to the conversation. My thoughts are all about my idiot boyfriend and if he remembered me or not. Or if he has a new girlfriend in New Rome.

Piper talked about something for quite some time before she realized I wasn't really focused on the conversation. She sighs and shakes her head.

"We need to distract you." She states and grabs my wrist, tugging gently. "C'mon, Annabeth. We are going to fix you up a bit." Piper gives me a humorless smile. "I mean this in the nicest way possible, Annabeth, but you look like a mess."

************(I am just a humble line break, just ignore me)************

Once Piper finished cleaning me up, I admit I felt better. I was wearing a fresh Camp Half-Blood shirt and jean shorts that weren't nearly as loose and stained as my other ones. Piper had forced me to wash my hair twice, then dried it with her blow dryer and pulled it into a high ponytail that brushed the bottom of my shoulder blades. Also, after she asked my permission, put concealer on so the dark circles under my eyes weren't as noticeable. She didn't put any other make-up on me, to my surprise.

"Piper..." I trailed off, not knowing how to end that sentence. Piper's eyes met mine in the mirror.

"I wanted you to look like you. So that boyfriend of yours will defiantly remember you." Her eyes went to my hair and she ran her fingers through my ponytail, untangling the curls that had twisted together.

"Thank you." I choke out. She hums in response and continues her work. That is, until my stomach lets out a loud growl. Piper chuckles and pulls me up.

"I think we should have something to eat before we get there." She smiles.

"That would probably be a good idea." I agree.

**************(Hey, look, another line break)************

After a rough parking job, curtsey of Leo, we are officially in New Rome. Four of us got out (we agreed to leave Coach Hedge on the ship) and make our way to the large group of people in front of us. There is an amazing amount of people here, and not all of them were teenagers. There were young couples in their twenties and thirties, men and women with wispy hair the color of snow, and toddlers clutching their parents legs. I can even see a few women who are pregnant or are cuddling newborns. And don't even let me get started on the architecture. It takes my breath away, the patterned columns and soaring roofs.

Piper nudges me forward and rolls her eyes at me.

"Only you would get distracted my architecture while we are in a camp that might want us dead." She said under her breath so only I could hear her. I shrugged, I couldn't really argue with her.

Jason was walking ahead of us with his chest puffed out, trying to look impressive. Key word, trying. I don't really trust him all that much, but he's Piper's boyfriend so I couldn't tell her about how wary I am of him. Leo was behind Jason, imitating him which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Piper.

I looked through the crowd, looking for a mop of dark hair. Every time I saw a flash of black hair my heart raced, but when I realized it wasn't him I would feel a crushing amount of disappointment that got stronger each time. Soon I had gone through the whole crowd and I hadn't seen him. I frantically pulled on Piper's arm, widening my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Piper..." I whispered. "I can't find him!" Piper's eyes grew big and she searched the crowd, craning her neck. Then she turned and gave me a strange look.

"Annabeth, he's right in the front, wearing a toga and purple cape."

"No he isn't, I already looked there..." I trailed off because there he was, clear as day, standing next to a girl in a matching purple cape and toga. The mark of a Praetor. Jason glanced over his shoulder at us. His eyebrows were scrunched in confusion, he had seen Percy too.

'Did you know?' he mouthed. Piper and I shook our heads. Jason nodded and turned back to Percy and the girl next to him. She had glossy black hair and black eyes. Reyna, I recognized her from Jason's description.

"Welcome back, Jason. And welcome Greeks. Camp Jupiter is happy to host you, as long as you don't cause any unrest." Reyna gives us a smile that looks forced and her eyes darken at the threat.

"It's good to be back." Jason says and shakes Reyna's hand. He then turns to Percy and holds out his hand. "You must be Percy Jackson. I've heard quite a bit about you." Percy shakes his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you too." Percy looks over at Reyna then leans toward Jason, muttering something only Jason could hear. And it must have been funny because Jason laughed, then muttered something to Percy who guffawed. "Reyna, Percy, I would like you to meet Piper and Leo. They are two of the demigods who are part of the Great Prophecy." Jason glances my way and I take a step forward.

"I'm-" I started, but Percy cut me off.

"Annabeth. You _are_ Annabeth, right?" He looks at me intensely. _H__e doesn't remember you_. A voice whispers inside my head. I stiffen and put on an emotionless mask. Percy leans back and disappointment is clear on his face. "Oh, you're not. Sorry, I just thought..." He takes a deep breath and puts on a tight smile. "You look a lot like her and I just miss her so much that it hurts." Percy looks at his feet.

"I am Annabeth, you buffoon!" I shout. Percy looks up, a smile lighting up his whole face.

"Oh, well in that case, I missed you." He gives me a lopsided smile. I punch his arm and he pulls me in for a hug. "I love you." He whispers in my ear and I melt.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain, but that doesn't excuse you for disappearing like that." I pull back and glare at him. He sighs.

"I know. But," he leans forward and kisses me, "I can do that now, so I'm happy."

"Idiot." I grumble and Percy laughs.

"I'm your idiot, though." He says, beaming.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to figure out what to do with you." I mutter.

"Introduce him to your best friend?" Piper interrupts.

"Oh, yeah. Piper, meet Percy. Percy, meet Piper." They shake hands.

"You better be nice to her, Jackson, or I will hurt you so badly you're great- grandchildren will feel it." Piper jokes.

"Yes, Ma'am." Percy turns to me. " Come on, I have a couple people I want you to meet." He drags me off by my hand and I wave goodbye to Piper.

Maybe this quest won't be too bad.

**Another sucky ending, but endings** **are my weak point. I don't know why but I really love Piper and Annabeth's friendship, as you can clearly see in this chapter.**

**Did you hate it? Love it? Please review!**

**If you have any ideas you would like to share, I would be happy to write them. Of course you would get all the credit you deserved.**

**Bye people, until next time!**


	3. Stunned

**Thank you to anyone who Favorited and Followed! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a middle aged man who enjoys throwing people into Tartarus. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Reyna's POV:**

I will admit I was a little shocked when the Greek ship landed and the first person out of the ship struck Percy with lightning. It was a girl who looked about 16 and had spiky black hair with a thin silver circlet that looked bizarre with her death to Barbie t-shirt and leather jacket. She had electric blue eyes and boy, did she look angry.

"Perseus Jackson!" The girl screamed, stomping straight over to Percy. "If you had even a sliver of brains in that empty head of yours you would know to NOT! DISSAPEAR!" The girl was shouting in Percy's face. And he looked completely calm, like he was used to this!

Behind the screaming girl four figures rushed out of the ship. They all frantically started to run toward us, but they were a little too late.

CRACK! A huge bolt of lightning shot from the storm clouds that I hadn't realized were gathering around us. The bolt missed Percy by a hair, but a second one, that wasn't as big, hit him in the shoulder. Percy flew back as everyone fumbled for weapons that they didn't have. Frank and Hazel were the only ones who didn't reach for weapons since they were helping a dazed Percy up. He was unsteady on his feet, leaning on Frank for support.

"I told you the Greeks would attack!" A shrill voice echoed through the crowd. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better. Octavian strutted through the crowd to where we were. He was shouting along the way. "I told you we couldn't trust them! He has lead them straight to our camp, and look! They brought a warship!" Octavian sneered at Percy, who was mumbling to Frank and Hazel.

"Look, we know this probably looks really bad." A girl with curly blonde hair said, casting a glare in the direction of lightning girl. It hit me like a ton of bricks, the blonde is Annabeth. She looked a lot like she did four years ago except she looked older (obviously) and her eyes held an edge of sadness that wasn't there before. "But, we promise we didn't come here to attack. Thalia is very sorry for striking Percy, right Thalia?" Annabeth looked at Thalia with a stern expression. Thalia mumbled something under her breath, then thought better of it after the look Annabeth gave her.

"I'm so sorry for striking my idiot cousin with lightning." Thalia said in a monotone voice.

"Your... cousin?" Octavian asked, probably trying to keep his jaw from dropping.

"Yeah, Kelp Face is my cousin. My dad is Zeus and his is Poseidon." Thalia shrugged. "Anyway, now that I've blasted Kelp Face I have to go back to Artemis." She hugged Annabeth and Jason, then glared at Percy before walking away. I nodded to Dakota and Gwen to follow her and make sure she got out without causing too much damage.

"Jason." I said, stunned. Okay, so I was a little slow to realize he was here, but I had bigger fish to fry at the moment. He raised his hand in greeting, giving me a guilty smile.

"Sorry about disappearing, Reyna." He said, having the grace to look ashamed.

"It's fine, you couldn't help it. And we got Percy, so it was mostly a fair trade." I heard myself say in a faraway voice.

"Mostly?" A boy who looked like a Latino Santa elf asked. "You got Percy Jackson while we got Sparky over there." The boy gestured to Jason next to him.

"Leo, stop. You aren't helping." Annabeth snapped, but her eyes were glued to an unsteady Percy, who was being led to the lake . She was biting her lip while shifting her feet. _She wants to help him,_ a voice whispered in my mind. Fine, I'll let her help. I cleared my throat, and Annabeth glanced at me. I jerked my head in Percy's direction and she gave me a grateful smile as she chased after the hobbling group of teenagers, catching up easily.

Gently she took Percy's arm from around Hazel's shoulders, who gave Annabeth a grateful smile and rubbed her neck. Percy glanced over at Annabeth, probably confused on why he wasn't leaning toward the left anymore. Percy gave a surprised yelp and a giant smile crept onto his face. He leaned toward her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which caused Annabeth to laugh for some reason. Annabeth affectionately kissed his cheek back, drawing back to whisper in his ear. Percy, who was still wobbly on his feet turned to Frank.

"Frank... could you... turn into... a horse... walking...hurts" Percy said slowly.

"Percy, people can't turn- Holy Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed as Frank morphed into a horse.

"Frank... has... special... powers, Annabeth" Percy said in the same choppy manner as before. "Help... me up... please?" Percy asked as he stumbled trying to get onto Frank's back. Once Percy was settled Frank took off, much to Percy's shock. His cries of "Slow down!" could be heard until the duo totally disappeared from sight.

"Romans, the Greeks came here on friendly terms. You can go back to your activities that you were doing before. Senate, we will meet shortly." I announced, projecting my voice over the crowd of nervous Romans.

"So, umm... these are the Greeks that are part of the quest." Jason stammered and introduced Leo and Piper, a Cherokee looking girl with eyes that constantly changed colors.

Soon after the introductions were done Percy came flying around the corner on Frank who was now a dragon. Percy laughed at the surprised faces in our small group and slid off of Frank in one fluid movement. Frank morphed back into a human again, and Percy gave him a grateful smile. Percy turned toward us, his eyes lazily examining Annabeth's face, he had a smile that took over his entire face, but for a split second the smile wasn't as large, but then the giant smile appeared on his lips again. He slowly walked toward her, looking around him, until he was in front of Annabeth.

"So, um, hi." Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hi." Annabeth said cautiously.

"How's camp?" Percy asked, his eyes jumping everywhere but his girlfriend.

"Pretty good, the Gods have kept their promise so far." Annabeth said, her tone falsely light.

"That's great!" Percy exclaimed. He quickly wiped the silly grin off his face. Annabeth nodded, looking at her feet.

"Percy, you moron, kiss her!" Frank shouted, glancing my way like I was going to snap at him for speaking.

"But-but..." Percy widened his eyes at Frank and nodded his head toward me.

"For Gods sake Jackson, make a move already, we aren't getting any younger!" Leo shouted.

Percy looked at me, asking with his eyes if he could really kiss his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes at him and gestured for him to get on with it.

Percy immediately pulled Annabeth into a tight embrace and kissed her.

"Took him long enough." Piper mumbled. I couldn't have said it better myself.

**So, how was that? Good, horrible? Okay, be honest. How many of you got the puns I threw in there? Because if you did I am giving you a virtual high-five.**

**Review please!**


	4. Falling for her

**Chapter four already! Wow! Thank you if you Followed or Favorited! You guys are amazing! And I sound way to perky! Okay, dialed it down a bit. Whew. So now that I'm not screaming every sentence** **we can have a normal interaction. I know the character are OOC, but I tried to keep them close to how they are in the books. Um... well, now I'm out of things to say so... I guess I just have the disclaimer left.**

**Disclaimer: You know that guy who owns the Percy Jackson series? Well, I'm not him.**

**Hazel's POV:**

When I saw the giant warship floating over Camp Jupiter I wasn't nearly as thrilled as Percy, who was bouncing on his heels like a small child. A goofy grin was plastered to his face and his eyes sparkled. To be honest, all I felt was dread sitting in my gut. I'm not a fan of boats, I get seasick too easily. But, if I have to ride a boat to save the world, I guess it's worth it.

Percy smoothed down his toga, and clenched his fists. We were at the front of the swarm of anxious Romans. Octavian was a few rows back, and Reyna didn't say it, but I think she put him there so he wouldn't order an attack on the Greeks. Reyna was standing stiffly, her expression neutral and without a hint of emotion. Percy, who was standing next to her, was the complete opposite. Now along with bouncing he was leaning from side to side and muttering under his breath. That boy would not sit still! Reyna flashed him an annoyed glare, which he either didn't see or ignored.

"Percy!" Reyna snapped. "Can you please just sit still for one minute!" Percy stopped moving, a surprised look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Reyna. I'm just really nervous, and I kind of get antsy when I'm nervous." Percy apologized, giving her a weak smile.

Reyna covered her face with her right hand, taking a deep breath. She removed her hand, her shoulders relaxing and her posture becoming looser.

"No, Percy, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed and..." Reyna's voice trailed off. Percy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine. And trust me, the camps will get along fine." Percy gave Reyna an encouraging smile then let go of her shoulder. Percy fixed his gaze back on the ship that was hovering near the Pomeranian Line, but not crossing it. A flimsy looking rope ladder was thrown over the railing, but it barely went 10 feet below they ship, only a fifth of the way down.

"Leo!" Came a voice that sounded like a girl. She sounds irritated, but at the same time like she was used to this and just wanted an explanation. "Why is the ladder so short?"

A figure appeared near where the ladder was anchored. The figure was a girl who was remarkably pretty with a Cherokee completion and choppy, dark brown hair that was swirling around her head, getting in her face. She made a noise of frustration and pulled her hair into a bunch, braiding it swiftly and tying it off. Another figure appeared on the other side of the rope ladder... and he looked exactly like Sammy. It was the boy from the scroll message who's name is Leo.

"Sorry, Pipes. I didn't know Jason was gonna pull a last minute scream attack and demand we stop before we cross the Pomegranate Line. And this bad boy needs space to land, so Air Sparky is the only was down." Leo pulled the rope ladder back into the ship and turned to look over his shoulder. "C'mon Jason! You are the only way we have to get down!"

And that's when Jason appeared, giving Leo an annoyed look. Jason was wearing an orange t-shirt that matched the others. I must have missed it on them, probably because the girl, Pipes Leo called her, had her hair flying all over the place, and Leo looked so much like Sammy they could be twins.

"Leo, it's the Pomeranian Line, not Pomegranate Line." Jason said in a tone that suggested he really implied 'how on earth could you get the two mixed up?'. Jason turned to Pipes and murmured something to her. She laughed and Leo gave Jason a look filled with mock hurt.

A second girl came up behind Pipes with an apple in her hand. She had curly blonde hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing the same shirt as the other three, except hers looked a little faded and stretched out. She leaned against the railing, listening to their conversation while sneaking glances at the crowd below her. Percy gasped and stood completely still, staring at the girl who I guess is Annabeth. He had a goofy smile spread across his face, his eyes glued to Annabeth. She glanced over her shoulder again, but this time she did a double take when she saw Percy. Percy raised a hand in a wave, but Annabeth just glared at him and muttered darkly to Jason, who looked at Percy for a few seconds, then nodded to Annabeth. She finished off her apple, turning away from the crowd for a few seconds. When she twisted back the core was gone. Jason grabbed her waist and climbed onto the railing, wobbling slightly.

"If he drops her, I will kill him." Percy growled, which was nothing like Percy at all. He was staring at Jason's hands holding Annabeth's waist with a jealous expression. Frank gave Percy a reassuring look.

"Don't worry, Perce, Jason won't drop her." I reassured him.

Jason jumped off the railing with Annabeth's arm wrapping tightly around his neck so she didn't get separated. Jason had a determined look on his face and their free falling slowed until they were floating in midair. They lowered to the ground, and as soon as they touched down Annabeth let go, glaring at Jason. She hissed something at Jason who shrugged and flew back up to the ship, the same routine taking place with the other 2, but Leo didn't hold onto Jason's neck nearly as tight as the girls.

They all walked toward us, every once in a while muttering to each other. Soon they were standing in front of us, Jason and Annabeth in the middle while Pipes was on Jason's left and Leo on Annabeth's right. They stood there for a minute silently while Reyna sized them up. She glanced at Percy who it looked like was having a staring contest with Annabeth. He took a few steps forward and soon his legs got tangled in his toga. He tripped and fell on his face, his arms not getting out in front of him in time. Snickers were spread throughout the group of Roman's while chuckles were coming from the Greeks. Annabeth slowly walked up to Percy, who still had his face in the concrete, and crouched down next to him.

"Percy, are you alright?" She questioned, her face betraying the worry in her voice. She was shaking with silent laughter.

"Just leave me here to die from embarrassment." Percy's voice was a bit muffled by the stone beneath him. Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled at a few hairs at the base of Percy's head. "Ow." Percy said dully, his right hand coming up to rub the spot Annabeth yanked at.

"Get up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replied as she stood up. Percy got to his feet, taking his own sweet time doing it. He had a few scratches on his cheeks and hands, but that was it. Percy gave her a half-smile while he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "So, did you take any pictures on your trip?" Annabeth asked with an evil smile.

"Ha-ha." Percy said sarcastically. He put an arm around Annabeth's waist and whispered in her ear. She turned and punched him in the gut, causing him to double over.

"That's for not contacting me." She growled. She then kissed him. "And that's for not dying."

Percy laughed and kissed her just below her temple, then leaned his forehead against hers. "I tried to Iris Message you, but the connection wouldn't go through." Percy's voice was so soft I could tell the words were only for Annabeth.

"So you called your mom." Annabeth stated.

"Yep." Percy breathed. Annabeth pulled back, giving him a breathy laugh. She slipped her hand around his wrist and examined his SPQR tattoo. A sad look passed across her face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. She looked up at Percy, then back at the tattoo. This time she didn't wipe the look off her face in time. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Annabeth lied. She turned away and pulled at a loose thread on her shirt.

"Liar." Percy said. He pulled Annabeth back to him and started murmuring to her. Reyna turned away, her face a little green.

"Romans, go back to what you were doing. Senate members, go back to your daily activities. The Greeks have come in peace!"Reyna announced. The crowd mumbled and after a few seconds of chaos it was only the Greeks, Jason, Reyna, Percy, Frank, and I. Annabeth and Percy were in an argument, speaking in Ancient Greek. Leo snickered and Piper, previously known as Pipes, slapped him on the back of his head.

"Stop it." She said through gritted teeth.

"But you could say he fell for her, Beauty Queen." Leo said, giving her a huge grin. Piper was fighting a grin, you could tell from the way her mouth twitched into a smile then a frown.

"It's not funny, Leo." She said, giving up on fighting her smile.

"Then why are you laughing?" Leo asked smugly.

"I am not!" She said indignantly.

Annabeth and Percy suddenly stopped arguing, but now they just glared at each other. That was until Percy leaned over to apologize and Annabeth judo flipped him. Percy looked surprised, then laughed soon joined by Annabeth.

They'll be fine, as long as they have each other.

**Another sucky ending! So, I won't go heavy on the exclamation points... again.**

**Did you love it? Like it? Want to send it through a meat grinder? Please tell me in a review!**

**Bye people!**


	5. A plan worthy of Athena

**Hi people! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!** **I am giving you a virtual high-five!**

**Oh look, I wrote another chapter with Annabeth and Piper's friendship. Oops, sorry. (Not really)**

**Disclaimer: Does anyone know if you can buy the Percy Jackson series with 20 dollars? Because that's all I have.**

**Piper's POV:**

I have never seen anyone as nervous as Annabeth, not even Jason was as jumpy as she was. You see, Annabeth was about to see her boyfriend after him being missing for six months. Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, may not even remember who she is, and there is a possibility that he is dead. Overall, Annabeth had a very good reason to be anxious.

We were standing at the base of our ride, a giant warship called the Argo II, because Leo was trying to get the door to open so we could get out and greet the Romans. In the muted light Jason's complexion glowed bronze, the scar on his lip more prominent then ever. His close cropped blonde hair was freshly cut and he was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He was facing where Leo said the door was, his mouth twitching into a smile and then relaxing into a frown. He and I had been dating for a few months and they have been some of the best months of my life. Not only did I have a boyfriend (a very good looking one at that) and a few great friends, but I finally felt that I belonged somewhere.

I had an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt that had Beauty Queen in Leo's messy scrawl on it. He wrote it on the back of all my shirts, and he conveniently did in a permanent marker, so it won't come out. The camp is out of shirts my size, and the size bigger then mine, and the next size after that one as well, so the only shirt that I could get was so big I'd be swimming in the endless amount of fabric.

Annabeth on the other hand was no where to be seen. She wasn't where Leo had told us to be, but she never listened to Leo. There was pounding above and Annabeth rounded the corner, her eyes wild and slightly out of breath. She had a faded Camp Half-Blood shirt on and jean shorts that went a little below mid-thigh with a few tears in them. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with a few curls framing her face. She swiped impatiently at them while she spoke.

"He's... here! I just saw him!" She caught her breath and gave me a huge smile. There was a sparkle in her eyes that I hadn't seen before.

"That's great, Annabeth!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, it really is." She breathed, but seconds later her mood darkened. "Piper, what if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend? What if he remembers, but still has a girlfriend?" Annabeth buried her face in her hands.

"Annabeth, he won't. Trust me." I said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I trust _you_, Piper. It's Hera I don't." Her voice was muted by her fingers.

"Jason has his memories back, so that means Percy must have his back, right?" I reassured.

"Not necessarily. Hera could have given him only the memories he needs to fight the war." Jason said, turning to watch us. I gave him a look that said 'Not helping!'. "Sorry, but it's a possibility." Jason said, looking like he regretted speaking. Annabeth's shoulders stiffened.

"I hadn't thought of that." She whispered. "What if... what if I can't hold it together and start bawling like a baby. Oh, I would be a disgrace to Athena!"

"Well..." I searched my brain for an idea, anything that would help. "I got it! So I'll go down with Jason, figure out here Percy stands, and then give you the signal. One tug on my ear means he remembers you, and has a girlfriend. Two tugs means he doesn't remember and has a girlfriend. Three means he doesn't remember and has no Roman girlfriend. Four means he remembers and wants you to get your butt down there to give him a slap and a kiss. Simple enough."

Annabeth and Jason stared at me, mouths slightly open in shock.

"What?" I asked, looking between the two. Jason grinned at me.

"That's genius, Pipes." He said, the complement causing me to blush.

"I-I wouldn't go that far." I stuttered, looking at my feet.

"Jason's right Piper. That's a plan worthy of Athena." Annabeth said, causing me to blush a few shades deeper. Jason put an arm around my shoulder.

"I knew you were a genius." He whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing me to shiver. He laughed and kissed my temple, causing butterflies to take flight in my stomach. I laughed back, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'm not a genius, that's Annabeth." I pointed out.

"Whatever, Beauty Queen." Jason said, tugging at the back of my shirt where the nickname was written. I was about to retort when there was a clang, the groan of rusty hinges, and the wall in front of us started to creek open.

Sunlight poured from the opening, making me blink at the sudden brightness. I turned to Annabeth to remind her of the plan, but she was gone. Jason urged me forward, his arm still around my shoulder.

We stepped onto the grass and cheers rose from the crowd of Romans. The cheering didn't last long, but it was there. I glanced at Jason who had a wide grin on his face, his eyes laughing. He looked happy, the happiest I'd ever seen him. I quickly turned back to the group of Romans, looking for Percy.

It turns out I didn't have to look long, because he was in the front with a toga and a purple cape on. He was craning his neck, looking behind us with hopeful eyes. He was looking for Annabeth. Quickening my pace I dragged Jason to where Percy stood. I was walking so fast that Jason's arm slid off my shoulder, so I twisted around, snatched his hand up, and kept walking.

"Do you remember Annabeth Chase?" I asked as soon as I was close enough for Percy to hear me.

"Yeah, is she okay?" He looked at me briefly, then switched his gaze back to the door we came from.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, ignoring his question. He nodded, and I slumped forward. "Oh." I said, my heart breaking for Annabeth. I tugged on my ear once, watching the hole in the side of the ship. Jason was shooting angry looks at Percy, who didn't seem to notice. Annabeth marched out of the darkness, her head held high and a murderous look in her eye. Her path was heading straight for Percy.

"Who is she?" Annabeth growled, glaring at Percy with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Percy looked shocked, his entire face an expression of surprise that quickly transformed into confusion.

"Who's who?" Percy asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in the exact way Annabeth described.

"Your girlfriend!" Annabeth shrieked. "Or did you forget her too?" Annabeth sneered at him, something I never thought I'd see.

"Oh." Percy said, his expression morphing into one of understanding. "You're my girlfriend." He stated. Annabeth adopted a look of confusion.

"What? But Piper said you remembered me but had a girlfriend." Annabeth protested.

"How did she tell you that when you weren't..." Percy trailed off

"That's not important." Annabeth snapped. "Why did you lie to Piper that you had a girlfriend here?"

Percy's expression turned to understanding again.

"She asked if I had a girlfriend, not if I had a Roman girlfriend." Percy said, grinning like it made complete sense. It must have made sense to Annabeth because she stopped giving him dirty looks. "Wait, you thought that I rememberd you, but went along and got myself a new girlfriend anyway?" Percy looked a bit hurt.

"You were gone for six months, a lot could have happened." Annabeth said, defending her reasoning.

"Well I was asleep for four of those months, so..." Percy trailed off. "I'm not helping, am I?" He asked, and Annabeth shook her head.

"At least somethings never change." She said, walking over to him and kissing his cheek. Percy gently tugged at a stray curl and tucked it behind her ear."I'm glad your not dead." She said a little quieter.

"Me too, Wise Girl. Me too." Percy muttered, a wry grin on his lips. "So, you'll have to explain how you knew what I said while you were clearly on a boat too far away to hear." Annabeth giggled. You heard me right, giggled.

"That's a secret." She said, grinning at Percy and winking at me. He groaned, but soon stopped and grinned evilly.

"Fine, but I'll get it out of you later."

"You are _not_ going to get it out of me by tickling me." Annabeth said, her eyes wide.

"We'll see." Percy shrugged. He then turned to face the impatient crowd. "Romans! The Greeks come in peace! We will welcome them with a feast!" He shouted, and the crowd roared in approval.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Leo asked, coming up behind us.

"Annabeth's ticklish." Jason replied.

"Oh, I can use this information to my advantage." He said, rubbing his hand together like a cartoon villain.

"Come on," I said, rolling my eyes, "I'm starving."

**Huzzah! Another chapter done! I think this is my favorite one yet. So I have some important information to share: I will be gone for a week and a half at my favorite place in the entire world and the WiFi there is sucky, so I won't be updating. But, I promise to come back with a bazillion and three new ideas to write about, and promise to update as soon as I'm settled back in.**

**Did you love this chapter? Like it? Was it so bad it made you question what the human race is coming to? Review to tell me what you think!**

**Bye people!**


	6. Sappy Seaweed Brain

**I'm back to give you a chapter before I go and desert this website for a week and a half because the best place on earth has no WiFi. So, hopefully this will keep you content while I'm gone. Thank you to everyone who Favorited and Followed, I would list you all but I'm lazy.**

**Disclaimer: Guess who owns the Percy Jackson series! Not me!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

From the deck of the ship I saw him in the front of the crowd, in a toga. He also had a purple cape on and was standing next to a girl in a matching outfit. If she and him... No, don't think about it. Behind him stood what looked like an entire city of people. Once the ladder was down I scrambled down it and began to run.

What am I doing? What in the Hades has gotten into me? I'm acting like a complete nutcase! I should just stop and turn around now, pretending that this never happened. Yeah, that's what I should do. But, my legs aren't listening to logic, it's like that have a mind of there own.

All too soon and not fast enough I'm in front of him. He stands there, in all his glory with windswept hair the color of a raven and eyes the color of the sea. The eyes are filled with confusion, and that emotion cuts me like a knife.

"Annabeth? What are you-" The boy started, but I interrupted him.

"You drool when you sleep." I gasp, interrupting him. If he didn't remember me, then we have to start back at the beginning, and that just happens to be the first thing I said to him while he was fully conscious.

"Doing..." He finished. He quirked a dark eyebrow at me. "Annabeth?" He asked.

"You have some nerve, standing there." I hissed, glaring at him, impatiently brushing back the strands of hair that are getting blown in my face by the wind. Of all the days to wear my hair down, I _had_ to choose this one.

"What?" His eyebrows scrunched together, he looked cute when he did that. Not that I'd ever admit it. Okay, I told him that once, when we were fighting our first war. But in my defense I had just been stabbed by a poisoned knife and thought I was going to die.

"You could've at least tried to contact us!" I shouted, swatting his arm with my right hand, my left one balled into a fist.

"I did, I called my mom!" Percy protested. There were a couple snickers and a mutter about Percy being a Mama's boy, which is true, but not very masculine.

"And that didn't help one bit!" I argued. "It made us worry even more. Do you have any idea what it's like to find out that your boyfriend is on a quest to the only pace in America not protected by the gods? It's horrible, Percy!" My voice cracked and I slumped forward, gritting my teeth against the tears that are gathering in my eyes. _Don't cry,_ I scold myself. _Annabeth Chase doesn't cry. _"It's horrible." I whispered. Horrible doesn't even begin to describe what it felt like. The best way to describe it is that all the fight is ripped out of you, and you feel as if you just got punched in the stomach. You are left hunched over, gasping for air that isn't there.

I took a step backwards, leading into two steps, then three. I stumble for a second, then regained my balance.

"S- sorry." I stuttered. I glanced over my shoulder to the rope ladder, and nothing has ever looked more appealing. I turn around, and am about to bolt to the ladder when a hand gently settles on my shoulder. I can't help it, my posture stiffens at the casual touch.

"Annabeth." Percy said, his voice soft. That's all he said, but I could hear the weight behind it. Those eight letters hold all the worry and longing he felt in the six months we were apart.

I twist around and wrap my arms around his torso, burying my head in his chest and inhaling deeply. The comforting scent of ocean air and sweat fills me until I can't breathe in anymore. As I exhale I start to calm down, it's going to be fine, Percy's here. He wraps an arm around my waist while his other hand tangles in my hair. He buries his face in my shoulder, mumbling under his breath. I catch a few phrases, but not enough for it to make sense.

"Annabeth." Percy murmurs, his voice louder. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Percy's voice broke.

"Hey." I pull back, grabbing Percy's face in both of my hands. I run my thumbs along his cheeks. "It's not your fault, okay? It's _not _your fault." I stare right in his green eyes. "Okay?" Percy nods, reaching to touch my hand with his hand that was in my hair. "Good. Now, enough of this sappy junk. We have a world to save." I push him off, glancing at the ladder which Piper, Leo, and Jason are coming down. _What on earth took them so long?_ Percy laughed behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"Same old Wise Girl." He said and I pushed him off again.

"Seaweed Brain, stop being so sappy." I muttered. Percy chuckled and kept his arms around me.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend in six months. I'm going to be as sappy as I want and you can't stop me." Percy kissed my cheek repeatedly.

"Percy! Stop!" I shrieked, trying to elbow Percy away. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my lips, even though I_ don't_ giggle. He stopped, but not before giving me one last sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Ugh, gross!" I wiped the slobber off my face, rubbing it onto Percy's toga.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"It's your spit!" I argued.

"Man, you two are one wacky couple." Came Leo's voice. The three had climbed down the ladder while Percy and I were arguing.

"Actually, Percy's the wacky one in this relationship." I said, smiling at Percy fondly.

"Guilty as charged." Percy said, smiling back at me. "Annabeth is the know it all in this relationship." I slapped the back of his head. "You know it's true." He teased and I just glared at him. So what if I knew a lot about things, that didn't mean I was a know it all.

"Like I said, wacky." Leo muttered. And maybe, I agree with him just a little.

**I don't know where that came from. And it's pretty short, but I'm running out of ideas. So if you have any prompts you want me to write put it in a review or PM me. **

** I hope you liked it. See you all in a week and a half. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Promises

**So I'm back! Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed!** **I know the characters aren't really themselves in this one but oh well. That's really all I have to say...**

**Disclaimer: I have a confession to make. I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

**Percy's POV:**

I expected Annabeth to come racing off the ship and slap me. Or for her to march off the ship with her head held high and her mind set on calling me Seaweed Brain. What I didn't expect was for her to come last in the line of people exiting the ship or for her shoulders to be slumped forward as if she was holding the weight of the sky again. Her blonde curls, which was usually pulled back, were hanging down so I couldn't see her face. Her steps were slow and reluctant.

The girl who stood infront of her kept glancing at Annabeth over her shoulder as if to make sure she didn't run away. She had choppy brown hair that hung around her head loosely. I guess she would be pretty if you liked her type, but I was more into blonde haired know-it-alls with a tendency to call me Seaweed brain. In front of her sauntered a boy with curly brown hair and elfish features much like the Hermes cabin, but he had introduced himself on the scroll as a son of Hephaestus. He also called himself Supreme Commander of the Argo II, although he also introduced himself as Leo. He grinned widely at the crowd, and gave a few flirtatious winks out to a couple girls. In the front of the line a blond boy walked, his shoulders set back and a confident smile on his face. Jason Grace.

The group stopped a few feet before the Roman army, Leo fidgeting as if it was difficult to keep still. A harsh look from the choppy haired girl stopped him in his tracks and he gave her an apologetic shrug. Annabeth still had her face hidden behind her hair, her face tilted toward the ground. Jason stepped forward, his chin lifting higher in the air and his posture perfect.

"Hello, New Rome!" He shouted, his eyes scanning the entire crowd as if he was personally talking to everyone. He was a natural born public speaker. "I have returned with three Greeks who are destined to take part in the Prophecy of Seven! The Greeks also came with the interest of aligning with New Rome to help defeat Gaea, who is waking!" His tone was serious, and his eyes darkened slightly as he finished his speech.

"We welcome you home, Jason." Reyna said, her voice quieter, but everything about her demanded respect. Jason's grin reached his eyes and he scanned the buildings behind us.

"It's good to be back." Jason said, his gaze wistful. "So, did anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"Actually, we got the Golden Eagle back, thanks to Percy." Reyna said, her tone laced with pride.

"And Hazel and Frank. I couldn't have done it without them." I add as Jason gaped at me.

"Just like you couldn't have defeated the Gorgons without us." Hazel said sarcastically, dragging Frank forward with her by the hand. I turned and raised my eyebrows at them, glancing at their hands then back up again. 'Called it' I mouthed to them.

"Oh, shut up, Percy." Frank said, his face turning red.

"I didn't say anything." I grinned and twisted back to Annabeth's direction. Her head ducked quickly, giving away that she was looking in my direction. "I need to talk to Annabeth. Privately." I mutter to Reyna, my eyes glued to Annabeth.

"Fine, but make it quick. A senate meeting is in 15 minutes." Reyna said shortly, her voice firm. I nod and walk toward Annabeth, feeling as if I'm floating in a dream.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. She nodded, her gaze fixed to the gravel. "Great. Let's take a walk." I suggest, and Annabeth turns and marches toward the Argo II, her pace so fast I can barely keep up. "Or a run" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

She lead me behind the Argo II, the ship looming over us at an alarming height. We step into the sadow and she sits cross legged in the grass, her head still bowed. I sit on my knees in front of her, leaning toward her with my hands resting on my thighs.

"Hey, Annabeth." I whisper gently. "Please, look at me. Please." I plead, because I wanted to see her beautiful gray eyes more then anything.

Slowly her head tilts upward and I saw fresh tears sliding down her sunken cheeks. Her eyes were pools of hopelessness, set in a stormy gray that used to be full of fight. Her mouth trembled open, then snapped shut. I immediately gather her in my arms, pulling her to sit in my lap and she sobs into my shoulder, her arms curling to her chest. I smooth down her hair, kissing the top of her head gently.

"You- you were gone." She hiccuped, pulling herself away then straightening her shirt. Her legs are stretched out on either sides of my hips and she's sitting on my crossed legs. "Just like everyone else. You... I... Percy..." She said, each time words failing to form until she gave up and just stated my name.

"I know." I said, understanding what she meant. The desperation of trying to find her these last few months, the feeling of being ripped in half, the constant tug in my gut everytime I saw blonde curls and realized they weren't Annabeth's, you couldn't really put that into words.

"I need you, Percy. When you disappeared, it's like I had lost a limb. I crumbled to a shell, and it scares me. I've never needed someone like I need you. People... they don't stick around me for long. You... you lasted the longest. You stuck with me for years and once I start to feel secure about you staying... you're gone." Annabeth ranted on until she got to the last two words. She whispered them softly and tears began to well up in her eyes. She swiped at them angrily, glaring at the ground next to us.

"Annabeth, I will never leave you again. I promise that you are stuck with me for a very long time." I said trying to get her to look into my eyes. She shook her head and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You can't promise me anything. One day, you'll get fed up with me and leave and I'll fall to pieces just like I did when you disappeared." Annabeth's voice is resigned, like she has seen the future and knows it isn't bright.

"No, I won't. Annabeth, I promise you that I am going to be bugging you for quite sometime." I tug on one of her curls because I know she hates it when I do that.

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly the easiest to get along with." She locks her gaze on her hands that are folded in her lap. I can't help but laugh.

"Annabeth, I don't care that you don't get along with me all the time. I love you for you, and I don't want you to change the tinniest bit." I slip a curl behind her ear and she raises her head, her eyes wide.

"You said you love me." She breathes. I think for a second, retracing what I said.

"Yeah, I guess I did." I said, shrugging, and smiling.

"Did you mean it?" She asked cautiously, trying to act casual by playing with the grass.

"Of course I did." I answered. She grins glancing at me shyly.

"I think you can stay around for a while." Annabeth said, dropping the grass she had pulled up and knotting her arms around my neck.

"Oh, good. I was worried there for a second." I teased, leaning my forehead against hers and closing my eyes.

"Percy?" She breathed, her mouth hovering millimeters away from mine.

"Mm-hm?" I said, leaning toward her, our lips brushing briefly. She pulls back slightly, and continued talking.

"I love you too." She breathed, and then the world melted away as our lips crashed together.

**Yeah, I know, it's a lot different then what I usually write. ****  
**

**Did you like it? Love it? Or are you going to pull out the meat grinder again? Please review!**

**Bye people!**


	8. Vacation

**Hi People! I have come to give you another chapter! And if you are reading this, *Gets down on hands and knees* please please please send in a prompt or idea, my imagination is dwindling! *Stands up* Okay, my begging is done. Thank you to Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP and tai-chi-leigh for helping me with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**Leo's POV**:

"Leo, why aren't you landing the ship?" Piper asked, her voice laced with irritation. She was standing in the doorway of the control room, her arms crossed and a glaring at me with her kaleidoscope eyes. She was pretty, but I would never hit on her, that would be like hitting on my sister. And I don't care how good looking any sister of mine is, I won't hit on them. See, I have my boundaries.

"I am _not_ landing my ship on some Roman ground. It could get dirty!" I shouted indignantly. I started to fiddle with my Wii controller, trying to figure out how to stall the Argo II in mid air. Okay, so maybe I don't know how to use _every _function this bad boy is supposed to have, but I know how to fly it and how to land it and that's really all that counts. But, there is no way in Tartarus that I would tell anyone that I didn't know everything about this ship.

"Oh, _come on_, Leo! You can wash it when we land in the ocean!" She shifted so now her hip was jutted out in that way girls do when they are angry.

"Uh, no." I said, pretending to think about it. Piper huffed from the doorway.

"Why not?" She asked, walking over and sitting on Buford, crossing her ankles.

"Because... what if they think we are attacking them? I mean, look at this thing, Piper. It isn't exactly the most peaceful looking of ships." I said, turning my attention to her for a split second.

"So, we put up a white flag. Boom, problem solved." She shrugged.

"Or, we could have taken my suggestion and-" I started, but Piper interrupted me.

"No, Leo, we would have looked like idiots." She argued.

"Nonthreatening idiots." I pointed out, stopping long enough to give her a cocky smile. She groaned and rolls her eyes. "Buford, you know what to do." I said without looking up. The table started to move and Piper shrieked. Buford carried her out of the door, and I snickered at her reaction. Moments later, a furious Jason, and a disgruntled Piper stormed into the control room.

"Dude, did you just have my girlfriend carried out by a table named Buford?" Jason asked, his nostrils flaring as he stood a good head taller then me.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Why?" He asked, clearly taken aback by my confession.

"She was questioning the Valdez way." I replied, grinning at him. Piper scoffed from behind him, crossing her arms and sticking her hip out just like before. I twitched the controller and pressed a few buttons near the steering wheel where I could hook up the Wii remote. The ship came to a shuddering halt."Now, if you would please exit through the doorway, I believe we have Romans to greet." I said, ushering them out.

**~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~**

"Whoa." I heard Annabeth say beside me. Whoa was right, there were a lot of Romans. And I mean _a lot_ of Romans. And they were of all ages too, old and young. Couples in their twenties had toddlers peering out from behind their legs, and a few babies were being carried around by people with thin white hair. White hair! I mean, we would be lucky to get to our next birthday, let alone have grandchildren!

"This is..." Piper trailed off.

"Huge." I finished and she nodded, our spat from earlier forgotten. Jason grinned at us, obviously glad we were praising his camp.

"So, you guys remember the plan?" Jason asked, running his hand along the side of his jeans, most likely wiping his sweaty palms. He must be nervous, and I can't say I blame him.

"Yep." I said. "You and Annabeth do all the talking, and if things start to get out of hand Piper will use her magic voice to settle things down. I just stand there, looking pretty, not opening my mouth."

"Don't worry, Leo. If I can't calm them down then just set yourself of fire. That will shut them up." Piper giggled, musing up my hair. Now, it might sound like she's telling me to kill myself, but I'm a son of Hephaestus, and sometimes his kids have the power to set themselves on fire without getting burned.

"Ha ha, Piper." I said sarcastically.

As we approached the crowd of Romans I heard Annabeth gasp from beside me. I followed her gaze, which was locked on a tall boy with shaggy black hair and a smile that took up his entire face. From the look that Annabeth was giving his, I guess that he must be Percy Jackson. He mouthed something to Annabeth that I couldn't make out.

She rolled her grey eyes, which I personally found kind of scary (her eyes, not that she could roll them), and mouthed back at him 'You're an idiot.'

Percy shrugged and mouthed back 'Maybe.'

"What are they doing?" Piper muttered, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"No idea." I muttered back.

Percy mouthed something to Annabeth that I didn't catch, causing her to blush. She gave Percy a small smile.

"Hello, Reyna, it's nice to see you again." Jason greeted the girl next to Percy with a formal tone. Piper stiffened next to me, her eyes analyzing the girl. I reached over and gave her hand a comforting,_ brotherly _ squeeze. Jason wouldn't leave Piper, that I knew from how he always talks about her. Like, every freaking minute she isn't around, Piper is the topic of conversation. It's not like I have anything against Piper, I just don't need to know everything she and Jason talk about or do.

"So, how was your vacation, Jackson?" Annabeth interrupted, crossing her arms and taking a step toward Percy.

"Not bad, Chase. Almost died a few times, but took a very refreshing nap for a few months. Yours?" Percy said, grinning slightly. He took a step closer to Annabeth.

"You know, the usual. Got half of the mythological world to search for my boyfriend for six months. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" Annabeth glared at Percy, but took another slow step forward.

"That depends. What do you plan to do to him when you find him?" Percy asked, taking the last large step so that they were nose to nose.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She said softly, looking up into Percy's eyes that matched the sea.

Percy closed the space between them, their lips locking. Annabeth reached her arms around his neck, tugging his head closer. I fake gagged at their PDA and Piper slapped me on the back of the head.

"Don't ruin their moment." She hissed.

"Sorry." I muttered. I'm not really sorry, but I don't want Piper to abuse me anymore. She may be a daughter of Aphrodite, but she can slap as hard as a child of Ares.

The couple separated, both a dark shade of red, but unable to contain their smiles.

"Have fun?" I asked, grinning evilly at the pair. Percy started to stammer something while Annabeth glared at me and turned so red, she gave the strawberries at Camp Half-Blood a run for their money.

"I told you to shut up, Valdez!" Piper shouted, punching me in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" I complained. "Totally worth it though. Did you see their faces?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"Yes, I did. And it wasn't funny." Piper growled.

"Um, actually..." Percy trailed off. He shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

"Piper." Annabeth supplied. Percy nodded.

"Piper. If I was in his position, I would do the same thing." Percy said, rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Annabeth's waist.

I grinned, I think Percy and I were going to get along just fine.

**Bam! Chapter 8, done! Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! You guys are the best! So I finally did a chapter in Leo's point of view (You can thank Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP and tai-chi-leigh for that). You should check them out, they are amazing writers! But anyway, I could never really capture Leo before, and I think I finally got closer to how Rick Riordan writes him then in my other (failed) attempts.**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it?The meat grinder is sure getting dusty, not that I'm complaining!**

Bye People!


	9. It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed! I love you guys in a non-creepy way.**

**Disclaimer: Nine chapters in you would think you would have caught on to that I don't own** **the Percy Jackson series.**

**Jason's POV:**

I stumble onto the ground, catching my balance at the last possible second, using the wind to keep me upright. _So much for an impressive entrance._ Leo snickers behind me, jumping off the rope ladder. I manipulate the wind so that he falls flat on his face, getting a large mouthful of dirt.

"Dude!" He exclaims, spitting out dirt and brushing it off his clothes.

"Oops." I say, giving him an innocent look. Piper leaps off next, and I direct the wind so that she lands softly lands on her heels.

"Thanks, Jason." She says, giving me a stunning grin. "He was starting to get on my nerves." She walks past Leo, giving me a peck on the cheek that sends my stomach into a gymnastics routine.

I nod, casting my gaze to where Annabeth is supposed to be coming down the ladder. Thick clouds surround the area, storm clouds.

"She won't come down." Piper says, biting her lip. She and Annabeth have really grown close these last few months, and I can see the concern etched into her always changing eyes, no matter which color they turn. " She couldn't see Percy, and she just shut down. Jason, I'm scared for her. I don't think he's dead but..." _What if I'm wrong._ That's the ending to her sentence, and we both know it. I shift and slide an arm around her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Sorry I'm late, I stooped to use the restroom, and it got locked from the outside." A voice shouts, causing all three of us to whip around. There stands a boy with shaggy black hair and piercing eyes like the sea. He wears the purple cape that marks him as a Praetor. Percy Jackson. Piper jumps, scrambling over to the ladder. The sky start to drizzle, coating everything so it's slippery.

"I'm going to get Annabeth!" She calls over her shoulder. Great, so now I have to make peace between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood with only Leo for company.

"And what were you doing in the restroom at a time like this?" Reyna asks, her voice full of warning.

"Well, uh, Reyna, that's kind of personal." Percy says, smirking at her. The Reyna I knew would have punched out someone's lights if they had said that to her, but this new Reyna just rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, Jackson." She mutters, almost smiling. There's a clatter from above as Annabeth and Piper come into view, leaning over the railing. Piper points at Percy, beaming at Annabeth.

"See!" Piper shouts, her voice carrying down. "I wasn't lying." Annabeth crosses her arms, a scowl settleing on her face.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Percy screams, waving at her, his entire face taken up by a smile.

"What do you want, Jackson?" Annabeth snarls.

Percy's smile disappears completely, his mouth slightly open in shock. I can feel my jaw slacken slightly, and I close my mouth with a snap, almost biting the tip of my tongue off. Annabeth, who would cry in Percy's cabin every night for a month straight, (don't tell her I heard her) is now snarling at the very person she sobbed for.

"I just wanted..." Percy trails off. "Annabeth, I just wanted to see you."

Annabeth shifts her feet, sticking out her chin.

"Yeah? Well too bad, because I'm not coming down." Annabeth states. Percy sighs, shaking his head.

"Stupid stubborn daughters' of Athena." He grumbles. Thunder rumbles in the distance and Percy throws his hands up. "I was just kidding!" He runs a hand through his hair, causing pieces to stick up all over the place. "Fine, if you won't come down, I'm going up." Percy hops on the ladder, scaling it quickly.

Annabeth stands her ground, glaring at Percy with such ferocity it would cause Hellhounds to cower in a corner.

"There, I'm up here, now please come down with me." Percy says, trailing his hand on the railing of the ship.

"Why should I?" Annabeth growls.

"I said please." Percy says, looking up from where he was examining the railing. Annabeth's glare falters for second, a smile curling the edge of her lips upward. "And, if you don't, I'll just have to force you down."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Annabeth questions, leaning slightly so her hip sticks out.

"Like this!" Percy shouts, tackling Annabeth and they both go flying overboard.

"Jason!" Piper screams and I start to catch them with the wind, but the Little Tiber explodes. A huge wave is spilling into the air, forming right beneath Percy and Annabeth. It carries them to the ground, setting the pair onto the ground gently, then slipping back into the river. Annabeth stumbles away from Percy, completely dry.

"Perseus. Jackson. I. Am. Going. To. Murder. You." Annabeth said in a deadly calm voice, her stormy grey eyes... well, murderous.

Percy gulps, putting his hands in front of him like he was trying to keep a wild animal at bay.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." Percy squeaks.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Annabeth screeches. All of a sudden she regains her composure. "Sorry won't cut it this time, Percy." She sighs and runs a hand through her loose golden curls.

"Annabeth, I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't know that you would be this upset if I got you down from the ship." Percy's voice is ragged. Annabeth laughs without humor, her features twisted into a look of bitterness.

"It's not that, Percy." She says, frowning at the grass. "When you left, I fell apart. And I... I don't want it to happen again. In case one of us doesn't make it through the war, I want to cause as little pain as possible. So, what I'm trying to say is... I'm breaking up with you." A few tears leak out of the corners of Annabeth's eyes. Percy's face crumples, and he looks like he's close to tears.

"Annabeth... Breaking up with me won't solve anything. It'll still kill me inside if you don't make it, even if you act like a savage toward me, I'll still love you. And if I don't make it, I'll be waiting for you in Elysium. It doesn't change anything. Annabeth, please don't do this." Percy begs. The Romans all look uncomfortable at seeing their Praetor so close to tears.

"Percy, I have to." Annabeth whimpers.

"Why? Why do you have to?" Percy shouts, a tear spilling down his cheek.

"You- you wouldn't understand." Annabeth hiccups.

"Just tell me! I might understand!" Percy pleads, walking closer to Annabeth.

Annabeth shakes her head, the tears sliding down her face so fast they resemble a river.

"I can't tell you! That's the problem!" Annabeth sobs, clenching her fists.

"Why not?" Percy asks, frustration tangling up his word.

"Because, my mom made me swear on the river Styx not to!" Annabeth screams, sniffling.

Percy's face goes dark, rage bubbling underneath his eyes. His jaw is clenched tightly, and every muscle in him is wound up.

"And why does that mean you have to break up with me?" He asks, sliding even closer to Annabeth. It has started to pour, and I can barely see three feet in front of me. Reyna orders everyone to get inside, but very few move. Leo starts humming ' It's Raining, It's Pouring' under his breath.

"Because, no one has ever come back alive from what she wants me to do!" Annabeth cries. Percy grabs her chin with the tips of his fingers.

"But you will. Do you want to know how I know that? Because your Annabeth Chase, and Annabeth Chase doesn't give up, no matter what." Percy shouts over the sound of heavy rain hitting the earth. Annabeth embraces him, her shoulders shaking from the sobs that are escaping her body. Percy presses her closer to him.

"Are you sure?"Annabeth asks, chewing on her lip.

"Positive." Percy states. "So, want to meet up at my cabin later? Around 7:30?" Annabeth laughs, her voice shaky.

"It's a date." She agrees.

**That turned out a lot different then I expected. If you like Percabeth (who doesn't?) Check out my new story, Underneath the Moonlight! Do you know who you should check out? FireGodess 101. She's amazing.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	10. Touring the Argo II

**Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed! I had 7 reviews last chapter, that made my day! This chapter might start a little like the same as the last chapter, but it is nowhere near as sad. It was inspired by Guest: Percabethforever.(Sorry, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted.) The characters are OOC at some points, just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't even own a single letter in one of the titles.**

**Percy's POV:**

When there were only three figures coming down the rope, and none of them had curly blonde hair, I admit I turned a little angry. _Am I not worth your time anymore, Annabeth? When I went missing and survived on my very limited memories of you, were you scoping out a new partner in quests and flirting with sons of Apollo? When I was completely hopeless, were you on a date, laughing at how foolish you were to ever date me?_ The thought of Annabeth dating anyone else makes me grit my teeth and want to scream.

"Are you alright, Percy?" Hazel's voice snaps me out of my daze. "You look a little... tense." She says, pausing to find the right word. I give her a wide smile, knowing it probably looks as fake as it is.

"Yep, I'm fine Hazel." I say, my forced grin still taking up my face.

"You look like a maniac with that smile on your face." Frank observes and my smile slips off my face like it finally discovered the effects of gravity, which is a fancy way of saying really fast. Frank frowns, his eyebrows pulling together. "Why don't you just tell us what's bugging you." He suggests.

I chew my lip for a while, deciding if I should lie and say nothing or tell them the truth. But, then I realized they took me in when no one else would and if I had messed up it would cost them their life. They deserve the truth.

"It's Annabeth. She isn't here." I say, clenching my fists.

"How do you know that?" Frank asks.

"Because Annabeth is a leader, and she always goes first." I shrug.

"Well, maybe this time she is coming last." Hazel responds weakly. I shake my head, sticking my gaze to the three demigods who are lumbering toward us with nervous expressions plastered on their faces. "The blond one is Jason." Hazel whispers, glancing at Frank and I.

"Jason... what's his last name?" I ask,furrowing my eyebrows.

"Grace." Hazel supplies.

"That's the last name of my cousin Thalia, she's also a daughter of Zeus...I wonder..." I mutter, thinking. _Maybe they are related on their human half... cousins maybe? I'll have to ask him._

The trio halt suddenly in front of us, their eyes scanning the crowd. I step up next to Reyna, who shoots me an angry glare.

"Welcome, Greeks." She says, her voice commanding attention from everyone. She gives Jason an icy look before adding, "Jason, we welcome you back." The girl next to Jason puts a hand on his arm, sending a sour look Reyna's way.

"Thank you." He nods his head at Reyna, smiling at the girl next to him. "This is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. And Leo, son of Hephaestus." The scrawny boy grins and winks at Hazel, who about runs away, stumbling backward into Frank who caught her. Frank is shooting lasers out of his eyes at Leo (not literally, he just looks really angry) and helping Hazel to her feet. She is clutching Franks arm in a death grip and looks like she has just seen a ghost.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Piper jumps, muttering about forgetting something on board the Argo II. Confused I continue talking to Jason."Are you by any chance related to Thalia Grace?" I ask, shaking Jason's hand.

"Yeah, she's my full sister. We have the same Mom and Dad." He says slowly, eying my suspiciously.

"She never mentioned having a brother." I mumble, frowning. "I'm her cousin." Leo jumps this time, babbling about making sure Piper doesn't break anything as he scrambles away. "That was strange."

"That's Leo for you." Jason clasps his hands in front of him, looking slightly uncomfortable. He nods at Hazel, who grins at him and leaves Frank's arm, hugging Jason quickly then blushing.

"I hope you didn't cause too much trouble." She says, smiling at him.

"Sorry to let you down, but I may have caused a lot of trouble." He says, his cheeks turning pink as he gave Hazel a small smile. She clucked her tongue, then turned back, tugging Frank over to Jason.

"This is Frank Zhang, son of Mars. He is also a descendent of Poseidon." Hazel brags, folding her fingers through Frank's. Frank blushes, but beams at their fingers.

"Hazel, aren't you a little young to date?" I interrupt, teasing her.

"Percy." She groans, her cheeks turning redder then the Ares cabin.

"I'm joking, Hazel. It wouldn't kill you to smile once in a while." I ruffle her hair, laughing at her irritated swipe at my hand.

"So, do you guys want a tour of the Argo II?" Jason says, looking at Reyna for permission.

"Fine." Reyna huffs. She grabs my wrist before I can run off. "10 minutes, Jackson. Then I need you back in the Senate meeting. Got it?" I nod, and she lets go. "That goes for Zhang too."

We follow Jason up the ladder and onto the deck. He looks around, then his shoulders relax and he gives us a smile.

"This is the deck." He states, and Frank and I snicker. Jason rolls his eyes and motions for us to follow him. He takes us down a set of stairs and stops in front of a closed door."Behind me is the Kitchen and Dinning Room. Down the hall are the cabins and at the very end is the bathroom." Jason shoulders the Kitchen door open and the dark swallows him up.

We follow him in and I feel around on the wall for a light switch. My hand bumps something that feels like a human hand.

"Um, is that you Frank?" I ask, but Frank's voice sounds like he is on the other side of the room when he answers.

"No?"

"Hazel?" I ask, but get no reply. "Guys?" I ask, trying to get back to the door. It closes and the room is pitch black. I stumble on something that feels suspiciously like a human leg, falling on my face. "Ow." I grumble, rubbing my throbbing nose.

The lights all of a sudden flick on, causing me to scream and cover my eyes. When I am no longer blinded I peer through my fingers to see dozens of pairs of legs, and one person who I recognize as Leo is sprawled on the ground next to me.

"The things I do for these people." Leo grumbles, rubbing his leg where I must have tripped on it. I look up and there stands all my friends from Camp Half-Blood, grinning down at me or giggling at my confused face. The Stolls each grab an arm and yank me to my feet.

"Dude!" Travis, or is it Conner, exclaims.

"We missed you!" The other shouts. As soon as I catch my balance I get knocked into by Grover, who is hugging me rather tightly.

"Grover, let Prissy breathe!" Clarisse pulls him off, scowling at me with less ferocity then usual.

"Thanks." I say, rubbing my sore ribs. Clarisse nods and prods me forward. The crowd parts, and at the opening is Annabeth, a look of determination stretched on her features. "Annabeth!" I shout and can't help but bolt over to her, lifting her off the ground and laughing at her shocked expression.

"Put me down!" She squeals, struggling to get free. I set her down gently. She looks me in the eye and gets this adorable smile on her face. "Hi." She says.

"Hi." I reply, our lips must have a mind of their own because they gravitate toward each other. And as they meet, I know it will take more then ten minutes for me to be down in the Senate meeting.

**Hey, that ending wasn't so horrible. Yay for improvement!** **Actually, that was a pretty crappy ending, now that I read it again. **

**Did you hate it? Love it? Please review!**

**Bye People!**


	11. Chocolate

**I have been dying to write this chapter ever since I read Chocolate by BandofBooks (You should read it! It's amazing!) so here it is. Lots of Frazel at the beginning. Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it yesterday, why would I own it today?**

**Frank's POV:**

"The only thing Annabeth loves more then Architecture is chocolate." Percy said, making his way through the shelves of chocolate in the newly opened candy store in New Rome. Every once in a while he would pull a box off the shelf, look at it, then put it back. Hazel was in the gummy candy section, gawking at the jumbo gummy bears. A cinnamon colored curl hung between her eyes, but she ignored it. Percy picked another box off the shelf, his nose scrunching up, then put it back. "Don't they have any without nuts or Rice Krispies in it?" He moaned, combing through the aisle once again. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, crossing his eyes in frustration and puffing a breath through his barely parted lips.

"Why no nuts or Rice Krispies? I asked, glancing at Hazel who was now happily chatting with Gwen.

"Annabeth hates chocolate with those in it..." Percy frowned at another box he had slipped off the shelf.

"Well, why don't you-" I started to suggest, but Percy interrupted me.

"I've got it! I'll buy two of the same box of chocolates, eat all the ones with nuts and Rice Krispies, then put the caramel filled and regular ones in the empty spaces!" Percy shouted, beaming at me. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it might gross Annabeth out, so I just nodded, smiling like it was the perfect idea.

He pulled two boxes randomly off the shelf, glancing at them briefly before walking swiftly to the check out line. I walked over to Hazel, who was finishing up with Gwen. Her small hand slipped into mine as we searched for Percy. I told her all about Percy's idea, persuading her not to say anything.

Percy was finishing up paying for the chocolates when he saw us. He waved, then handed the cashier's few coins. The cashier was a middle aged woman with a few laugh lines at the corners of her eyes and streaks of grey in her otherwise brown hair. Her dark green eyes were kind, and a small mole accented her stubby nose. Her light pink apron was had a name tag that read Mason. As he took his bag, the cashier reached out and tapped his shoulder.

"Percy, you forgot your change." She said.

"Keep it." Percy grinned. "See you later, Mason." He left the store, Hazel and I following closely behind.

"What do you mean 'see you later'?" Hazel asked, her eyebrows puckered in a way that draws your attention to her golden eyes.

Percy shrugged, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. He spun the plastic bag filled with the chocolates back and forth, cutting off the circulation to his fingers, then twisting it the other way.

"Well, you see, I bought two boxes of chocolates with 60 pieces each. If half of those are the kind Annabeth doesn't like, then we have thirty pieces to eat, that's ten each. Then we fill in the spaces, and have another thirty chocolates left. That's another 10 left, and there isn't any way to eat 20 chocolates without getting a stomach ache." Percy reasoned. "So, I invited Mason over to help us with the chocolates."

"But how did you get the money?" I asked, scratching my eyebrow.

"Let's just say Reyna doesn't like to back down from a bet." Percy said, smirking slightly.

A few hours later we ended up with chocolate smeared fingers, laughing at the time Mason put salt instead of sugar in a batch of chocolate, then served it at her party. Our stomachs felt stretched to the max, but we kept reaching out and munching on chocolates. It was late, almost midnight, and we were starting to doze off where we sat.

Hazel pushed my head off her shoulder as I started to fall asleep, laughing at my panicked expression. Her hand print was on my cheek from her chocolate covered palms, so I drew a shaky smiley face on her cheek, laughing as she narrowed her eyes at me. Soon she had me lying on the ground as she drew on my forehead and cheeks, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

"Done!" She exclaimed, smiling proudly as I examined her work in the mirror. She had wrote 'Team Frank' on my forehead with dark lines under my eyes like American football players wore. Her hand print was on my left cheek, the pointer finger reaching the end of one of the football lines. I looked ridiculous. Hazel giggled behind me, and in the mirror I could see Percy passed out on the floor, Mason laying a blanket over him. But Hazel wasn't focused on Percy, she was looking at me in the mirror.

"Team Frank? Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She shruged, smiling at me shyly.

"Gwen was asking me if I was team Jacob or team Edward in the candy shop today. I asked her what she was talking about and she was telling me all about these werewolves and vampires..." Hazel puckered her eyebrows and frowned slightly. "Anyway, I told her I was on team Frank and she thought that was the best thing ever, or so she told me." I laughed and wrapped her in a hug.

"Promise me one thing." I said, dragging my chocolate covered finger along her cheek.

"Hmm?" She hummed, slipping her thin arms around my neck.

"Never switch teams." I mumbled, leaning down to kiss her, when Mason clears her throat behind us.

"This is sweet, but you two need to take a shower and get to bed." She said ushering us out the door.

**~~~(line break)~~~**

Percy kept switching the chocolate box between his hands while we stood and waited for Annabeth and the other Greeks to come down from their warship. He had spent a good twenty minutes debating on weather he should give it to her, only to be convinced by Hazel who told him that she wasn't going to eat another 15 chocolates because he was a chicken. She was really starting to get the hang of modern slang.

Finally four figures came from the ship, all of them struggling down the rope ladder, except for one who just flew to the bottom, much to his companions disapproval. Once they were all on the ground they hustled toward the giant crowd of Romans. Two of them reached the crowd before the others, slightly out of breath.

"I win!" Declared a scrawny, elfish looking boy. His curly hair is wild and there were grease marks spotting his pants and shirt.

"Leo, we weren't racing." Said the girl with a Cherokee complexion. She rolled her eyes, and tucked a strand of choppy brown hair behind her ear.

"Your just angry I won." Leo decided, grinning widely.

Two blonds appeared, and both frowned at Leo's antics. The boy was obviously Jason Grace, and the girl was Annabeth, just the way Percy described her, except I know a certain daughter of Pluto who would catch my eye instead of the tan daughter of Athena that was standing before us.

Percy stumbled forward, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His other hand clutched the chocolates behind his back.

"Um, Annabeth?" He asked, looking like a little kid waiting for a treat. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded, and he dragged her over to the side slightly, trying to make their conversation more private.

Jason and the Greeks were talking with Reyna, gesturing widely with a lot of nodding on Reyna's part. I glanced at Percy, and decided his conversation would be a little more entertaining to listen to.

"-and I remembered you loved chocolate, so I got you this." Percy shoved the box of chocolates toward Annabeth, and they rattled slightly in their container.

Annabeth took the box like it was dynamite, examining it carefully. She gingerly examined the back, reading the description and then frowning slightly at something.

"It's open." Was all she said. There was a ghost of a smile on her lips and her eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah," Percy stammered, turning red, "I also remembered you didn't like chocolate with nuts or Rice Krispies, so I bought two of the same box, took out the half you didn't like and put in the half you did like from the second box. Do you li-oof!" Percy exclaimed as Annabeth attacked him with a hug, the chocolate box on the ground with the top dislodged and a few spilled on the concrete.

"I love it!" Annabeth said, her cheeks slightly rosy and her eyes shinning. Her arms were tangled around Percy's neck, and they were pressed against each other. "But I think I found something I love a lot more then chocolates."

Percy looked disappointed, glancing down at the forgotten box on the ground. His hands were on her waist, his thumbs stroking her sides.

"Oh. Well we can visit Mason at the candy shop later, and you can pick out what it is you love so much." Percy suggested halfheartedly. Annabeth shook her head, a giant smile taking up her entire face.

"Mason won't have it. No candy store in the U.S. will have it. No candy store in the _world_ will have it. There is only one of it, and _it _just happens to be a _he_." Annabeth said, running a hand through Percy's raven black hair. Percy was mouthing what she said to himself, frowning as he struggled to understand what she ment. Annabeth laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You, Seaweed Brain. I love you more then chocolate."

Understanding dawned in Percy's eyes and he grinned at her.

"Wow, then you must love me a lot." Percy mused. "If I remember right, you said that on a scale from one to ten on how much you loved chocolate you gave it a nine. But when I asked you why you didn't choose ten you said you were saving it for something special, so do you love me at, like, a 9.5?" Annabeth laughed, pressing another kiss to Percy's cheek.

"No, you idiot._ You're_ my ten!" Annabeth murmured, her face turning red. Percy grinned like he had just won the lottery and kissed the tip of Annabeth's nose.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you've always been my ten." Percy said, and there are no words to describe how large Annabeth's smile got.

**Cheesy ending, I know.** **So did you love it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	12. Not So Happily Ever After

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are seriously the best! This chapter is dedicated to my writing buddy (you know who you are!) I apologize in advance for how this chapter ends. A got a lot of reviews saying how cute the last chapter was, and yet here I am with this soul crusher... So, on with chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: If only...**

**Percy's POV:**

It took all of my self control not to run up to the giant ship, kidnap Annabeth, and take her far, far away. I wanted to do every thing in my power to make sure she never had to feel pain again, but we're demigods, and pain is always going to be in our lives. I huffed, kicking at the concrete irritability. Then I grinned, remembering that I was minutes away from seeing Annabeth. So maybe I'm acting like a love struck son of Aphrodite, but I haven't seen my girlfriend in months, so cut me some slack.

The humongous ship landed, with a loud CRACK! _That couldn't have been good_. A few passengers stumbled out of the ship, and wandered toward us in a daze. I recognized only Annabeth, who wore a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and her favorite pair of shorts. She looked stunning, but I couldn't help but notice how her bouncy curls were limp and rings the color of lilacs circled her eyes. Guilt crept into my gut, I had a feeling I was the reason she looked this way.

Next to her stood a pretty girl with eyes that were blue... No, green..., No, hazel. Well, her eyes were a lot of colors, let's just leave it at that. Her hair was brown and looked like someone had attacked it with safety scissors. She wore a black tank top with cutoff Jean shorts. Her skin tone looked like she was Cherokee, and her hand was tangled with the boy's next to her.

He had short blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was tall, with a muscular build and a scar accepting his broad jaw. He wore a deep purple shirt, the shade close to the color of the camp Jupiter shirts. He had dark blue jeans on that looked new, from the absence of stains and tears.

The boy near the blond had a wild mop of curly brown hair on his head. He had a smirk on his lips, and he handed out a few winks to some Roman girls, all of who looked ready to murder him. He had on a crisp white shirt that had smudges spread around on it and black pants with red suspenders with a black stripe running through the center. A tan tool belt circled the waistband of his pants.

Soon the four of them were standing before us, Suspenders being slightly fidgety. Reyna stared at them coolly, her face a mask of indifference. She then took a step forward, her hand jerking at her side slightly, motioning for me to follow her lead. I stumbled forward, trying my best to regain any scrap of dignity I had left.

"I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the twelfth legion." Her voice was even and confident, her posture calm but demanding respect. I set my shoulders to match hers and gazed at the Greeks with a look that I hope was composed.

"I am Percy, son of Poseidon and Praetor of the twelfth legion." My voice was steady, and my eyes never left Annabeth's face. Her eyes didn't meet mine. Heck, she didn't even look at me, she was just watching the crowd with a bored expression. Her eyes lazily met mine after a while, but the soft grey hardened until her eyes matched steel. I mouthed at her 'Are you mad at me?' only to get a blood chilling glare in answer. _What did I do to make her so angry?  
_  
**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

Reyna had insisted we have a Senate meeting, then dragged my off by my wrist to the nearest temple, which just so happened to be Neptune's. She angrily let go of my wrist, leaving nail prints in my flesh. She narrowed her eyes at me, and if we were in a cartoon, I would bet money that steam would be coming out of her ears.

"What we're you thinking?" She hissed between her teeth, her jaw flexing.

"Um..." I said dumbly, blinking my eyes in surprise.

"When you introduce yourself, you are a son of Neptune! You have to be Roman here, got it?" She snapped. I nodded frantically.

"S-sorry." I stammered. Reyna glared at me a while longer, then threw her hands into the air.

"I'm just trying to help you, Percy. You need to start being more Roman if you want to keep your position as Praetor." Reyna paced the small temple.

"But, what if I don't want to keep my position?" I said, my voice slowing down after each word. Reyna froze. Then in a flash she was digging her nails into my wrist again, sharp spurts of pain making my wrist tingle.

"Don't ever say that again!" She growled, her voice low. "Someone could hear you, and then you will be in real trouble."

"But Reyna, my friends... my family, they're at Camp Half-Blood." I whispered, my tone pleading.

"Percy, do you have any idea what it's like doing a job meant for two people? Do you have any idea what it's like to have an entire city watching you, judging your every move?" Her voice was small, and her eyes clenched shut tightly. I gently extracted my wrists from her grip, than set my palms on her narrow shoulders.

"Reyna, I am the child of one of the big three. I basically led Camp Half-Blood into a war last year. I know what pressure feels like. But trust me on this, you will get past the stress. We will win the war against the giants, and you will be a kick butt Praetor."

"I can't do it on my own anymore. Your the only person I know who I can work with. Jason, I can tell from his eyes that he has changed. He is more Greek now, there's no way he's staying here. Octavian is the only other person who wants the job, and we both know how well he gets along with people. And I can't keep doing the job by myself. I just... I can't, Percy!" Her eyes flew open and she stepped away from my grasp.

"Then I will find you someone else. By the end of the war, I will find you a new Praetor." I insisted. The sound of a small rock hitting pavement echoed through the temple.

"We better go." Reyna said, brushing past me to the doorway. She paused right before she could exit the temple. "Thanks, Percy." She said, then continued on her way. I followed closely behind.

**~~~~Line Break~~~~**

What followed was probably the most boring two hours of my life. I just sat there while everyone spoke, trying my best to pay attention, but getting distracted easily. It was mostly Annabeth who distracted me, although she didn't do it on purpose. Just her being there made me slightly giddy, and when she spoke about something she strongly believed in? Forget it, I'm a goner! The fire behind her eyes made me weak in the knees. There is no doubt about it, I am head over heels for her.

One time she caught me staring. Jason was speaking, and she glanced in my direction. Her eyes caught mine, and just as a smile began to make its way onto my lips, her eyes turned cold. The blood chilling glare was back, but now it was backed up by hatred in her eyes. Pure hatred that caused the breath in my throat to catch. Then her eyes darted away, back to watching Jason explain something. I couldn't tell you what happened after that, I was numb to everything around me. Annabeth hated me. She wasn't angry, or frustrated, or irritated. She hated me.

I was brought out of my deep pool of self pity when Reyna pinched the back of my hand, squeezing with her nails. I shot an angry look at her, only to be greeted by one from her.

"Go after her." Reyna said through clenched teeth. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Annabeth. Go after her." Reyna repeated.

"But she hates me." I muttered. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just angry. She's angry at Juno for taking you, and every time she looks at you, she gets angry again. Now go after her." Reyna pushed my forward slightly, her hand shoving my shoulder.

I get up from my chair, my legs a little wobbly from the long hours of sitting and the thought of talking to Annabeth. I reached the doorway, but hesitated. I didn't know which way she went.

"Left." A voice called out behind me. I turned and there was the girl in the black tank top. I think her name was Piper. She smiled at me. "She went left." I nodded, and was about to leave when she kept talking. "Be nice to her, Jackson. It may not seem like it, but she missed you a lot." And with that Piper slipped into the crowd.

I raced around the bend, and within seconds the mop of curly blonde hair that belonged to Annabeth Chase is in view. I slowed my pace slightly, so I didn't plow into her.

"Piper, I told you I'm fine!" Annabeth snapped over her shoulder.

"Um, I'm not Piper." I answered, matching my pace to hers. She sped up.

"Leave me alone." Annabeth said.

"No can do." I said, speeding up to match her again.

"I said leave me alone." She said, anger starting to work its way into her voice.

"And I told you I can't." I reached out to grab her hand, but she snatched it away. "Annabeth, talk to me."

"Just like you talked to me these last six months?" She shot back. "Face it, Percy, I'm not the same Annabeth I was six months ago." She sighed, exhaustion starting to etch into the features of her face.

"And I'm not the same Percy. I'm worried about you, Annabeth." Annabeth barked a laugh.

"_You're_ worried? That's rich. You don't know what worry is." Annabeth's tone turned bitter. "I can't believe you have the nerve to say your worried, when I didn't hear from you for six months. Worry doesn't begin to describe what it felt like when you disappeared. It tore me up, ate at me. Now I'm... different. Bad different." We stopped walking. I reach out, this time trying to run my fingers over her jaw, and she turned away from my touch again. My hand hung in the air for a minute before retiring to my side.

"You aren't bad different, Annabeth." I said.

"How would you know? It's not like we have spoken for six months." She whispered, her eyes fixed on some point to the right.

"Annabeth Chase. You are _not bad different_. You are a magnificent daughter of Athena who just got dealt a bad hand in this round of life. And you will get through it. _We_ will get through it. Got it?" She nodded, and this time when I reached for her hand, she let me take it. It wasn't where we were before, but it was progress, and that's all we can hope for.  
**  
They can't all have happy endings, can they? Shameless advertising here: Check out my puzzle drabble! Okay, that's it for now.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	13. Orange Juice

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I had written another version, but after realizing it was complete rubbish, scraped it and pulled a midnight writing session. So, this is what I came up with. Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed! You guys are the best people ever!**

**Disclaimer: I think by now we all know I don't own it.**

**Piper's POV:**

I know it's overused, but I love the best friends falling for each other plot in movies and books. And when I found out that Annabeth and Percy had gone from enemies to friends to best friends and finally to dating, I had to bite my cheek to keep from grinning like a maniac. I don't think it worked because Annabeth looked at me like I had lost it.

"What on earth are you so happy about?" She asked, picking a chunk off her plain bagel.

"Nothing." I lied, tearing off a large hunk of her bagel, hoping it would stop me from smiling. "Yuck! Annabeth, this is terrible!" I exclaimed through a mouthful of food. I washed it down with a gulp of Orange juice, then biting into my apple. "You really need to add cream cheese to those."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and handed me a napkin to wipe the sticky juice away that was dribbling down my hand. She popped another piece of bagel in her mouth, making exaggerated declarations of how 'positively scrumptious' and 'simply divine' her food was.

I took another sip of Orange juice, examining my apple. The one area I bit into had been eaten to the core, a small bit of green poking through. It looked like a rabid animal that was foaming at the mouth. The red surface suddenly appeared unappetizing and I pushed it toward Annabeth, who raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything fine?" She asked, carving a piece of apple off the core with a knife. No sticky fingers for Annabeth. I nodded and grinned at her a moment later.

"Your plain bagel ruined my appetite. I think if I'm taking food from you, you better make some better choices." I tipped my glass to my lips, taking a large mouthful of OJ.

At that same time, my _wonderful_ boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to scare me, causing me to spit juice all over Annabeth. The room was dead silent.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry!" I apologized, frantically gathering napkins and dabbing at Annabeth's juice covered skin.

"You know what? I'm going to go take a shower." Annabeth stood up sharply, her chair scraping across the ground.

After Annabeth left I turned to Jason, hands on my hips and fuming.

"What was that for?" I snapped, glaring at him. He looked like a deer in headlights.

"I didn't know you were in the middle of drinking. I would have waited if I knew." He apologized, his words speeding up as he spoke.

"Obviously." I huffed.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, wincing slightly.

"No, I guess not." I sighed, running a hand through my unbrushed locks. Relief crossed Jason's face, and he smiled.

"Great. I came down to tell you guys that we will be at Camp Jupiter in two hours." I couldn't repress the twinge of disappointment that ran through me.

"You really miss that place, huh?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer. Jason shrugged.

"It was my home since I was two. It's not like I had only been there for a few summer's before disappearing." I pressed my lips into a thin line. I couldn't help but feel like that was meant to be a jab at Percy Jackson.

"Right. I better go get ready. I'll see you later, Jason." I ran my hand through my hair again, padding softly out of the dining room.

"Piper wait!" Jason comes charging through the hall, planting himself firmly in front of me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know." I said, smiling tightly and ducking around him. When I make it to my room I sit heavily on the twisted sheets. _The'so no use in crying over him, Piper_. I scolded myself. _I's just a little disagreement, you'll survive.._ "Right." I said to myself, groaning inwardly at my trashed room. "First thing first. Clean up my room."

**~~~~(Time Skip)~~~~**

Annabeth was the first one off the ship, bolting down the ramp and sprinting toward the intimidating gathering of Romans. A boy separated himself from the rest, charging forward with amazing speed. They met in the middle, and it wasn't the cheesy movie scene where he swung her around, both laughing. It wasn't the goofy scene where they run into each other, bruising their heads and falling onto the ground. No, their scene was different.

They each slowed to a cautious walk a few feet from each other, ogling at the other with joy transforming their faces. Then they both burst forward, slamming into each other and wrapping their arms around the one they missed so much. Annabeth had her head buried in the boy's shoulder. I assume he was Percy, from the way they embraced and that he met every description she had given him. Percy face was planted in Annabeth's hair. They just stood there, clinging to each other as if they never planned to let go. They didn't kiss, they didn't stare deeply into each others eye, or anything romantic. They just I remembered that they had been best friends, I realized it wasn't a hug between the girlfriend/boyfriend part of their relationship. It was the best friend in each other that missed the other the most.

As Jason, Leo, and I drew closer we could hear snippets of their conversation.

"It's you!"

"...did you think..."

"...missed you..."

"...an idiot." Percy pulled his face out of Annabeth's hair, a puzzled look on his face.

"You used to smell like lemons, but now..." He trailed off, probably because Annabeth was giving him a look like he was bonkers. He tugged at one of her golden curls. "Your hair, it smells like orange juice."

Annabeth burst out laughing, and I can barely surprised the giggles exploding in my mouth. Jason shifts his feet, blush creeping up his neck.

"I must not have gotten it all out. I guess I should start putting cream cheese on my bagels so it doesn't happen again." Annabeth starts to laugh again, and I can't hold mine in. Annabeth glances our way, and her dwindling laughs come out powerful again at Jason's beet red face.

"I said I was sorry!" He cried.

**Done! It's short and sweet. Okay, you guys ****_have_**** to check out Sgt. Sarcasm's story Dreams and Demigods. It is amazing! Again, sorry for the long wait!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	14. Charmspeak

**Hey guys. So you know how I mentioned last chapter that I had another chapter that was horrible? Well, I decided to publish it! Well, actually Forver-Fangirl-PJO-HP insisted I publish it. So, now it is here! First I had to find it, because I had basically ridden every place I store chapters of it... except one. Dramatic. So yeah, this chapter is really really OOC, especially Octavian. But, what do you do?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Percy Jackson series, there would be a never ending stream of books about them. I don't own it.**

**Octavian's POV:**

I hate Percy Jackson. No, I despise him. Who does he think he is? I've been at this camp way longer then he has, and he swoops in and takes the job I've been dreaming of since I got here. I have worked for years, trying to get the job and in one week he gets it. It was my only chance to feel special, like the camp needed me. I mean, sure, I am the camp Augur, but what is looking into a pile of stuffing compared to ruling the camp? I'm not even a demigod, just a descendent of Apollo! What's so impressive about that? So to try and prove that I'm important I devised a plan to make me Praetor. I couldn't go for the likeable approach, no one would believe me. I'm not this super powerful person either, so I can't intimidate people into voting me Praetor. So that leaves me one choice: Blackmail. I had spent years learning how to manipulate people until they are putty in my hands. I watched, learned their weak spots, and just as I'm about to put my plan into action Jackson shows up and screws the entire thing up! So, I despise Percy Jackson.

My immense hate for Percy Jackson heated the blood in my veins as I watched the Greeks come off their warship. They must be daft because who brings a warship to a peace meeting? Idiots, that's who. So of course Jason Grace has to be on that ship and make his _oh-so-glorious_ return by flying off the ship, doing a few loops in the air before landing. Now, Romans aren't much for displays of affection, but apparently that doesn't apply to Jason, because there were a few encouraging shouts from the crowd, and goofy smiles on people's faces.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath, elbowing my way to the front. Glares were shot my way, but I just countered back with a glare of my own.

When I finally made it to the front of the crowd, I caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had stunning blonde locks that curled delicately and fierce grey eyes that showed she was no push over. Her slim figure had the perfect tan, and the confidence she walked with was infectious. It made me want to stand taller. She was surrounded by her less stunning companions, Jason, a girl with brown hair, and some crazy looking boy. I didn't bother observing the others like I did her, they didn't hold my attention. She smirked as she strutted over to us, and I _knew_ it was directed at me. I shuffled over to where Reyna and Jackson were standing, giving her a confident smile.

She set her hands on her hips and jutted one of her hip out, her stunning smirk transforming into an intimidating glare. I followed where her eyes were glued. Her gaze was directed at Jackson. She hates Jackson. This is perfect!

Jason started to converse with Reyna and Jackson in hushed tones, leaving me plenty of time to make the acquaintance of the blonde beauty.

"Hi, I'm Octavian." I greeted.

"Annabeth." She said, stretching her neck to look over my shoulder.

"That's a unique name." I stated.

"Thanks." She muttered, glancing at me briefly. I gave her a charming smile.

"You know, I like your eyes. They are very striking." I commented.

Jackson wandered up behind Annabeth, clearly ogling at her.

"Look, I have a boyfriend." She said in a harsh tone, her eyes narrowing.

"Right, a boyfriend." I said, giving her a friendly wink. Jackson looked up sharply, his sea-green eyes turning deep emerald.

"I hope that you have something in your eye, Octavian, because I know you aren't flirting with my girlfriend." Jackson said, his harsh tone matching Annabeth's. His arms circled her waist and she leaned against his broad chest. She smiled up at him, looking ridiculously happy. Jackson didn't even glance at the gorgeous girl in his arms, but instead fixed his cold stare on me.

There is no way Jackson scored her. She just looks too smart to fall for an idiot like him. My surprise melted into disgust at her. I must have misjudged her. I may be a blond myself, but sometimes the redundancy of fair haired people strikes me as too coincidental to ignore. I mean, dumb blonde has a better ring to it then dumb brunette or dumb red head. ***  
**

"Of course not, any girl daft enough to go out with you isn't worth a second of my time." I sneered, crossing my arms.

Annabeth lunged at me from Percy's arms, pure rage crossing her features. Percy arms were tight around her waist but cold fury radiated off of him in waves. He let go of Annabeth's waist, his eyes murderous. He stalked over to me, towering above me.

"You can insult me. You can insult anything about me. But you _can't_ insult Annabeth. I won't _let_ you insult Annabeth." Jackson growled, but stumbled back as Annabeth yanked on his wrist.

"Percy!" She hissed sharply. "Stop! I'm used to it. People fit me into stereotypes all the time." The surprise on Jackson's face turned to anger.

"You shouldn't have to be use to it. You're brilliant, and anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot." Jackson insisted.

Annabeth shrugged one shoulder, a thoughtful look graced her face. Not a moment later did her frown turned into a dazzling smile.

"You think I'm brilliant." She said, leaning her front against Jackson's. He slid his large mitts for hands around her petite waist, grinning at her adoringly.

"Everyone with one brain cell can figure it out." Jackson said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then how did you figure it out?" Annabeth teased. Jackson fake pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. _What a baby_, I thought. Annabeth stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I was only kidding." She murmured.

"Dumb blonde." I huffed, stomping my foot like a small child. The couple didn't notice, they were too wrapped up in their own little world.

"What did you just call Annabeth?" Came a curt voice from behind me. I turned around slowly to see the brown haired girl from earlier.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, my lip curling back in a sneer. See, I'm not a people person. I had just met the girl and I already was throwing around my weight around around her.

"Tell me." The girl snapped. I was about to answer her with an amused chuckle but instead I actually told her what I said.

"I called her a dumb blonde." I said, covering my mouth with my hand as soon as it came out.

"Thought so." The brunette said, her eyes narrowing. "Now, what is your name?"

"Octavian." I answered. I didn't _want_ to give her my name, but it must have slipped out.

"Well, _Octavian_, I think you should apologize to Annabeth." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." The apology spilled out of my lips before I could stop it, really. I wanted to tell this girl to buzz off, but my mouth had other plans. She was controlling me, with her voice. "What are you doing? I will have you know-"

"Stop speaking." She said in a bored tone. My mouth snapped shut, and when I tried to speak no noise came out. The girl smiled, amused at me standing there gasping like a fish out of water. "Do the chicken dance."

My hands tucked themselves into my armpits and I began to dance around. My usually pale face felt hot as I blushed. The brunette laughed, enjoying my humiliation. Jason came up behind her and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"What's so funny, Pipes?" He inquired, cocking his head to the side like a dog. She kept laughing and pointed a finger at me. Jason cracked a smile. "Okay, I think he's had enough."

"But he called Annabeth dumb." She said with an irritated twitch of her jaw. He just looked at her, his expression firm. "Fine. Stop dancing." She ordered. I immediately stopped, my body going rigged. "Octavian, go to Jupiter's temple and stay there until I come and get you. Now go."

And off I went, my feet walking toward the temple and taking the rest of me with it. I tried to twist around, but I couldn't. What has she done to me? Panic flared up in my chest, but I quelled it quickly. _Don't show them that they got to you. You are better then that. You are better then them. One day they will beg for forgiveness, and you won't grant it to them. You are better then them. _I chanted the last sentence in my head until the panic ebbed away fully. I helped my feet guide me toward Jupiter's temple. If they were going to try to humiliate me, I want it to blow up in their faces as much as possible.

***Okay, one thing needs to be clear. I DO NOT think blondes are dumb. Blondes are amazing, and so are brunettes and red heads. I would be insulting my best friends if I said otherwise. And myself, and I kind of like myself, so I'm not going to insult me.**

**Yep, there the chapter is in all its horrible glory. I hope you enjoyed it in someway, and sorry if you didn't. Want to hear an embarrassing story? So I spelled my last chapter title wrong and 11 people saw it. I spelled Orange wrong! That is my favorite color! And 11 people saw it! I am a disgrace to human kind.  
**

**Do you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	15. Broken Willpower

**Hello, everyone! ** **So, I have written another chapter... I mean, why else would I be here?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm an idiot with WiFi, not a genius with a pen.**

**Hazel's POV:**

I trust Percy, but when he acted like he didn't know the girl who was clearly Annabeth, I questioned his thought process. Well, actually I had thoughts more like these: _What are you doing? You missed her like crazy, just tell her! Oh my gods, Percy, you have such a thick skull! _My frustration may not have been as well hidden as I thought because Frank gave me a look with wide eyes, which he rolled, and twitched his head toward Percy. He was frustrated too. I sigh, nodding slightly at Frank, telling him with my actions that I agreed. Of course, the conversation between Annabeth and Percy didn't pause for us.

"So, how much of your memory do you have back?" Annabeth asks, her stance slightly protective, as if she can ward off the words she doesn't want to hear with crossed arms and a guarded expression. A few feet away stands a girl with choppy brown hair and Jason's arm slung around her shoulder. The girl glances at Annabeth, her face pinched in worry.

"Not much, just a few flashes." Percy says. _Liar, you have it all back._ I press my lips into a thin line and sigh loud enough for Percy to hear. He is standing in front of us, with his back toward us, and he tenses.

"Oh. Well, what do you remember?" Annabeth's expression slips into disappointment. Percy shakes his head, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Why do you want to know, we just met?" Percy says, his hands twitching. Annabeth opens her mouth to speak, then snaps it shut. Tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You're right, why should I care if we just met." Annabeth says in a choked voice. "Except, we didn't just meet Percy. We have known each other since we were twelve! Twelve! We hated each other, but that was expected, with our parents being sworn enemies. And then we were friends, soon followed by best friends. We went on 3 quests together, granted we didn't do all of them with permission." Annabeth pauses, giving Percy a rueful smile, her gaze distant as she lost herself in the memories.

Percy's hands were clenched in fists and he glances over his shoulder at us, an expression that was screaming _'Help me!'_ on his face. Frank mouthed to him 'You get yourself into this mess, so you have to get yourself out.' Percy frowns, but turns back toward Annabeth.

"When we were 14, I was kidnapped and you went across the country joining a quest that you weren't even supposed to be in. And I took a knife for you when we were fighting the second Titan war, you have to remember the war." Annabeth's voice takes on a desperate, pleading tone. Percy shuffles his feet uncomfortably, his head bowed in shame.

"I..." Percy freezes, his entire figure taunt. Annabeth nods her head, an expression of submission taking over her face.

"I get it. You- you can't control your memory." Annabeth wipes the tears that are leaking out of her eyes, sniffling slightly. _Oh, Percy. What mess have you gotten yourself into?_ I sigh, chewing on my bottom lip indecisively. Should I intervene or should I stay put and let Percy handle it? I am about to step forward to help when Frank slips his hand into mine.

"Let Percy handle this on his own." He murmurs, his eyes tight with worry. "I want to help too, but he created this mess, and he needs to clean it up." I nod curtly, and Frank gives my hand a squeeze.

"No, it's not that, Annabeth. It's just..." Percy puffs out a breath, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it, Percy?" Annabeth asks, sniffling again. A few more tears drip down her face and Percy takes a few steps forward, gently taking her forearms in his hands, leading them to her sides. Annabeth looks surprised at Percy's sudden touch, although she didn't move away.

"What happened after the war?" Percy whispers.

"You got the gods to promise to claim their children and got all the minor gods and goddesses cabins." Annabeth gives Percy a watery smile. "Their faces when you turned down immortality was priceless."

"But, what happened to us?" Percy insists, his hands slipping into Annabeth's. She stares at them, hope sparked in her eyes. When she switches her gaze back to Percy a grin is close to forming on her lips.

"I don't know what you mean..." She says, her eyebrows creasing.

"We... never mind, a lot has probably changed." Percy can't hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Percy, spit it out." Annabeth sighs, her tone not as irritated as her words would suggest. She locks her gaze on their entwined fingers.

"Are we still dating?" Percy rushes out. Annabeth looks up sharply, her face taken over by confusion.

"You remember?" She asks, her tone slightly in awe.

"I'm kind of insulted that you thought I could forget." Percy says, leaning in for a kiss. Annabeth covers his face with her hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"You remembered, and didn't tell me?" She asks, her voice scary calm. Percy winces slightly, drawing back.

"Yes." He says in a small voice.

"Why?" Annabeth asks, looking at Percy as if he was an idiot, which he might be.

"Because I didn't know f you had gotten a new boyfriend or didn't want to be with me any more and I'm an idiot." Percy rants. Annabeth gives Percy an amused smile.

"At least you realize you're an idiot." Annabeth says, laughing lightly at him, musing up his hair.

"Hey!" Percy protests. Soon a mischievous look transforms his features. "Just for that, you owe me a kiss." Annabeth doubles over laughing, drawing the attention of most of the Roman crowd.

"That was a good joke, Jackson." She says, wiping away an imaginary tear. Percy looks offended, and then pouts slightly, something I never thought I would see. Annabeth sighs, standing with her hands on her hips. "No, Percy."

"Please? Oh, come on, I missed you like crazy! I can't believe you are here, and one simple kiss would make me believe it." Percy reached out his hand, sliding a golden curl from Annabeth's hair behind her ear. Annabeth leans into his touch slightly, but still shook her head no. Percy frowns, his eye brows puckering. His face lit up as an idea came to his mind.

Percy reached forward, his arms wrapping around Annabeth's waist and pulls her toward him, locking his lips on hers. Annabeth's protests earlier must have been for show, because she responds eagerly, pulling his head closer to hers. I stare at the ground, feeling blush creeping it's way up my neck and cheeks. Frank squeezes my hand, and I can hear him chuckling beside me.

"Oh, can it, Frank." I mutter, the blush taking over my entire face. Frank just laughs harder.

"You are something, Hazel." He says, shaking his head in amusement. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" I ask.

"Yes." Frank says, smiling at me. He glances at Percy and Annabeth who are still at it. "They'll be fine. Although, I'm surprised Annabeth forgave him so quickly."

"She missed him. Your will power can only hold out so long before you crumble." I say, observing Frank. He smiles down at me.

"You are something, Hazel." He repeats, and this time butterflies take off in my stomach at his words.

**Finished! I know the whole 'Percy pretending to forget Annabeth' plot has been used many times, but this is my** **version of it.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review!**

**Bye people!**


	16. Cheesy Teenage Romance

**Hey guys, I was writing another chapter (which I still need to finish), but I was in the mood for the cheesyist Percabeth reunion ever, so here it is! Thank you to everyone who Favorites, Followed, and Reviewed! I love all of you in a non stalkery way.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly still a no.**

**Leo's POV:**

We had just lowered the ramp when a purple blur zoomed past me. The heavy footsteps halted as the blur approached Annabeth, sweeping her up in his arms. Annabeth squeaked in surprise, then started laughing as the not-so-blurry-anymore-blur attacked her face. Well, not really attacked, more like kissed every square inch of her face, but it sure looked like an attack from my perspective.

"Percy! Put me down!" Annabeth giggled. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop the presses! She giggled? As in tee-hee-hee? Um, yeah, she giggled.

"No." The not-so-blurry-anymore-blur said, still attacking Annabeth's face with his.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked, trying to dodge Percy's lips, with little success.

"Because there is no way I'm getting separated from you again!" Percy exclaimed, but set Annabeth gently onto her feet. Annabeth reached up, kissing his on the lips quickly, then jumping out of his reach.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who left." Annabeth taunted, a smug expression on her face.

Percy stood completely still, his shoulders taunt like he was preparing to attack. They then relaxed, and a lazy grin stretched across his mouth. He shrugged and Annabeth's posture relaxed slightly. That's when Percy pounced. He lunged toward Annabeth, capturing her in his arms and they tumbled down the ramp onto the grass.

Percy laughed while Annabeth flailed about, trying to escape his arms. She struggled, kicking his ankles and clawing at his arms until she finally gave in, which was not speedy at all. I had glanced up to see everybody starring at the couple with mixes of amusement, shock, and confusion splayed across their faces.

"Percy, let me go." Annabeth pleaded weakly.

"I don't know, Annabeth. I'm kind of comfortable." Percy muttered as he nuzzled into her neck. It sure didn't look comfortable, with Annabeth lounging on top of him with annoyance clear in her features. There were a few sizable stones near their heads, and it looked like Annabeth was grinding her heel against his calf.

"Annabeth, that hurts." Percy murmured in a sleepy tone.

"You are _not_ falling asleep now." Annabeth warned, tugging at his arms once again.

"Why are you trying to escape?" Percy asked, with real pain evident in his voice. Annabeth wormed her way to facing him, dragging his head out of her shoulder and pressing her forehead against his.

"I'm not trying to escape." She said, her voice so soft that if anyone else was talking they would drown her out. "I'm trying to stand up so we can have a normal interaction."

"Annabeth," Percy said, an ironic grin creeping onto his face, "We have long since passed normal." Annabeth laughed, a high clear sound so unlike the bark that was the laugh I had heard her use all those months.

"Touche." Annabeth smiled. "But I still want to stand up." Annabeth leaned back, and Percy let her stand up, following suit and slipping an arm around her waist.

"Normal's boring." I heard Percy mutter. "I preferred it so much more when we were on the ground." Annabeth glared at him angrily, slapping his chest.

"Percy!" She shouted.

"Annabeth!" He mimicked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you mock me, Jackson?" Percy nodded.

"Yep." He popped the 'p' , grinning at Annabeth.

Annabeth stood there, her mouth gaping open like a fishes. Percy smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"You're cute when you're confused." He muttered, tugging a piece of Annabeth's curly hair out of her lopsided ponytail and running it through his fingers. Annabeth snatched the curl away, tucking it safely behind her ear.

"Oh, shut it, Jackson." She growled, her cheeks growing red. Annabeth was embarrassed... huh.

"I was playing with that." Percy cried, wrapping the curl around his finger.

"And I took it away." Annabeth said, pulling it away again.

"As your boyfriend I have partial ruling over your hair, and since I was playing with that, it's only fair I get to continue playing with it." Percy tried to reason. Annabeth wasn't buying it.

"Does that mean that I get partial ruling over your hair then, because I have a few things I would like to critique." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"I guess." Percy shrugged.

"You guess?" Annabeth shouted, an incredulous look on her tan complexion. Percy nodded and Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" She muttered.

"Kiss me? My lips are mighty lonely." Percy said, his eyes looking in the distance.

"In your dreams." Annabeth laughed. Nevertheless she still kissed him, and it wasn't a quick one, if you know what I mean.

I cleared my throat after a few minutes, knowing I wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable. After the duo came up for air I started speaking.

"Sorry to break up your little session, but, we have a peace meeting going on, so.." I trailed off, knowing they got what I meant.

"Right. Sorry... Um... Sorry." Percy said, clearly flustered. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and with adoration kissed Percy cheek.

"You're cute when you're confused." She said, smiling evilly.

"Ha ha." Percy said sarcastically, pulling Annabeth closer to his side, sneaking a kiss on her temple. "I'm Percy, by the way." Percy said, and the meeting began.

**There you go! So I'm writing this in my brand new Camp Half-Blood shirt I got yesterday and it is taking all my self control not to squeal like the girl I am. Yeah, that's the most exciting thing in my life right now.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	17. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**I'm back! Chapter 17 is here. Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! I looked at how many reviews, favorites, and follows I had and almost passed out. 49 follows? 39 favorites? What! And not to mention the ****_69_**** reviews. You guys are amazing! This chapter was inspired by The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script (you defiantly should listen to it!). It sort of follows the song in the beginning, but then just goes off on its own track.  
**

Disclaimer: If you think I own it, you are dreaming. I also don't own The Man Who Can't be Moved.

Reyna's POV:

After Percy saw the scroll message, he refused to go anywhere that he didn't have a clear view of the sky. I had to fight him, literally, to get him to take a shower. After he beat me at sword fighting, I had pointed out that Annabeth wouldn't want to see him again smelling like rotten sewage. He had immediately snapped his mouth shut, stopping whichever snarky remark he had planned to say.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for Annabeth." He stalked off toward the bath houses, muttering under his breath. I grinned slightly, glad that is one thing off my list of things to do.

I glanced down at my dirt scuffed Camp Jupiter shirt and grass stained knees. Great, now I need to visit the bath houses. I sigh, gathering my braid and wrapping it around my finger, only for dirt to slip through. Inwardly groaning, I make my way toward my bunk, then the bath houses. Well, at least I'll be clean for the Greeks arrival.

**~~~(line break)~~~**

When I'm clean, and have informed everyone about the Senate meeting, I go and search for Percy. Well, search isn't the right word. I knew where he was and all I had to do was go and collect him for the meeting. He was right where I expected, standing in the middle of the Field of Mars, staring at the sky with his hands in his jean pockets. As I got closer to him I could see that his hair was still damp and the strong scent of shampoo wafted through the air, combined with the smell of ocean air that always seemed to follow him around.

"Do you think she misses me as much as I miss her?" Percy asked, not turning around to look at me.

"If it gets you to go to the Senate meeting, then yes." I replied. Percy twisted toward me, concern making him look years older.

"Reyna, I'm being serious." He said, a frown caused a crease to form between his eyebrows.

"Right. Well, I honestly don't know. I wasn't around you two since years ago. But, if she cared for you a sliver of how much you care for her, I'd say she misses you like crazy." Relief flooded Percy's face, and he smiled.

"Thanks, Reyna." He gave me a mischievous grin. " Hey, I was wondering, maybe we could have the Senate meeting out here? It's a beautiful day out."

I glanced at the sky. It was not the best day, there were storm clouds in the distance, and a breeze made it chilly. I focused on Percy, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but the weather isn't looking good. And Octavian would have a field day, claiming you were trying to get us all killed. And I can't deal with that right now." I said, rubbing my temples. Percy nodded, but he looked like he was expecting that answer.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged, his shoulders slumping as he walked toward New Rome.

I bit my lip, holding my breath against the words that are fighting to come out. _Don't do it, Reyna_, I warned myself._ You'll regret it, so don't even think about it._

"Wait!" I shouted, wincing. This is not going to end well. "Percy, come back for a second."

Percy looked over his shoulder, confused at my sudden outburst. I gesture with my hand for him to come impatiently. When he was standing in front of me I start to speak.

"If you can convince everyone, including Octavian, that it is a good idea to have the Senate meeting in the middle of the Field of Mars, then I'll let you have it out here." Percy's entire face lit up, and he hugged me. I stiffened, not many people hug me.

"Thanks, Reyna. You're the best!" Percy let go of me and started speed walking toward New Rome, filled with a new vigor. I followed, and I admit, I thought this would be a good show.

**~~~(Line Break)~~~**

He did it. He convinced everyone to have the meeting in the Field of Mars.

"How did you do that?" I hissed at him as we all walked toward the field. Percy grinned, a new found confidence in his walk.

"A magician never reveals his tricks." Percy said, smirking.

Frank fell back o talk to Percy, so I detach myself from my fellow Praetor. I watch as he laughs at something Frank said, gently nudging Frank with his elbow. Frank blushes, then calls out to Dakota, urging the Kool-Aid addict to walk with them. Percy called out to a few others, and they laughed as a group while we made our way to the field. I observed Percy, seeing the easy way he carried himself and how he made sure everyone was included. Everyone seemed to be warming up to him since he beat the giant, even Terminus wasn't as cruel to him as usual. He was probably the best choice to be the second Praetor, he was laid back where I was strict.

Soon we were in the middle of the Field of Mars, and people were sprawling out some laying on the limbs of others. I stood there awkwardly, trying to decide where to sit. Percy patted the ground next to him and I sat down, looking at the Romans in front of me.

"First thing first, we talk about the Greeks arrival." I said, and soon the meeting was off.

Percy answered any questions people had and reassured anyone with doubts. He basically ran the meeting, while I interjected with a comment once in a while. An argument broke out between Octavian and Frank at one point, but Percy stopped it as soon as things started to get heated. I was impressed, he seemed to be comfortable with his position of being leader.

I watched the clouds, frowning as they slowly crept toward camp. A dark spot seemed to be where most of it was concentrated, and I squinted, trying to see why it was concentrated at that one particular spot. The spot seemed to be moving faster then the rest, with wisps from the clouds trailing it until bigger strings turned into full clouds. Strange. As the dark spot loomed closer, I realized it was a ship. A massive ship, the one that the Greeks were going to arrive on.

"They're here! The Greeks, they're here!" I interrupted Dakota, pointing at the ship. Everyone's head snapped toward the sky, squinting at where I was pointing. Cries of surprise spread through the group, and everyone scrambled to their feet, dusting off their clothes.

"Okay, here's the plan. Everyone go to their cohort and get them out here. As you make your way through the city, each of you choose someone to spread the word that the Greeks have arrived and to get to the Field of Mars A.S.A.P. Got it?" There were nods throughout the group, and everyone ran the best they could in togas.

"This is entertaining." Percy commented, watching as they stumbled around. I nodded, it was pretty funny. Percy turned toward me, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor Reyna. Maybe the fresh air did you some good."

"Oh, shut it, Jackson." I elbowed him and he laughed.

"Never. So, how do I look?" Percy spreads his hands on either side of him and turned in a circle. I shrug.

"I've seen better. But, here, let me help you." I reached up and wipe the grass off his back, pulling a few loose pieces out of his hair. "There." I said in approval.

Thanks, Reyna." He said, grinning at me shyly.

"No problem." I said shrugging. People were starting to gather behind up, muttering to each other. "Romans!" I shouted, gathering their attention. "Please, be quiet. We need to make the best impression we can on the Greeks." The conversations petered out until it was silent. "Thank you." I nodded and slipped around so I was facing the front.

The ship stalled in the air and a flimsy looking rope ladder was flung down, ending a couple feet above the ground. It started to sway and twitch as people climbed down. Four shadows made their way to the bottom of the ladder, dropping the last few feet to the ground.

Percy bolted forward, skidding to a stop in front of a curly blonde haired girl.

"I remember." He gasped, looking at her with fearful eyes. "Do you..."

"I'm not the one who lost my memory." The girl said, anger pinching the corners of her mouth into a frown. Percy shook his head frantically.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, do you..." Percy sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. " Do you have a new boyfriend." _Oh, so this is Annabeth. _

Annabeth looked taken aback, her jaw wasn't dropped, but it looked like she was having difficulty keeping it locked in place. She then smiled so wide it looked painful, and threw her arms around Percy's neck. She was laughing, and Percy started laughing too, though it was tainted by confusion. Annabeth pulled back, giggling while she spoke.

"You idiot! You complete and utter buffoon! You big headed dofus!" She shook her head in a manner that said she found his cluelessness endearing. "It's you. It's always been you, and it will always be you."

"I don't get it." Percy said, his eyebrows scrunched into one line.

"Percy, do I have to spell it out?" She said, rolling her eyes. "I. Don't. Have. A. New. Boyfriend." Percy's face lit up, his entire face taken over by a smile.

"Great, because then I don't have to beat some sense into him." Percy settled his hands on Annabeth's waist, scowling slightly at the thought of sharing his girlfriend. Annabeth laughed, smirking slightly at Percy.

"Since when do you beat up people?" She asked, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Since they started to hit on _my _girlfriend." Percy answered and Annabeth scoffed.

"I can take care of myself, Jackson. And, if I remember right, last time we had a sword fight you lost to me." Annabeth grinned evilly and snickers were spread through the crowd. I resisted the urge to shush everyone,_ let them have their fun_.

"That was so unfair. You had woken me up at five in the morning, and insisted we fight. _Who on earth is awake enough to fight at five in the morning?_" Percy defended and Annabeth laughed.

"Well you did say you would take me on 'anytime, anywhere'." Percy groaned.

"My second mistake." He said.

"What was your first?" Annabeth challenged and Percy looked her right in her eye when he answered.

"Dating a daughter of Athena who takes everything you say seriously." Percy teased, and Annabeth scowled at him.

"Well it sucks for you, because there is no way you're getting away from me now."

"I think I'm okay with that." Percy said, grinning at Annabeth.

"You better be." She warned, and kissed him.

"Now you'll be lucky to be out of my sight for more then three seconds after that." Percy said, pulling her back for another.

"I think I can deal with that." She answered, and dragged Percy by the hand over to me. "You must be Reyna." She said in greeting, holding out her hand that isn't captured by Percy's.

"You must be Annabeth." I said, shaking her hand. Her hand shake was firm, and I knew she was not to be trifled with. "Are you ready?" I asked, knowing that there were multiple questions wrapped up in one.

"Yes." Annabeth answered. "You?"

"I hope so." Was my response.

**Yeah, I know, my crappiest ending yet. I spent like 5 minutes typing different ways to end it, and this one sucked the least.**

**Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Enjoy my embarrassment? Please tell me in a review!**

**Bye People!**


	18. Piggybacking Through Life

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter, and I assure all of you that read Willakarra's review that I am going to keep writing at the same pace as usual, and I am **_**not **_**going to die for something he did and blamed on me, thank you very much. This idea was given to me by the amazing: sports lover12and ff lover3!** **Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed! You guys are the best people ever!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, if I randomly start claiming I own the Percy Jackson series, you are all welcome to come to my house and knock some sense into me. That day is not today, because I still don't own it.**

**Annabeth's POV**:

You know those days where you want everything to just be a dream? Well, I was having one of those days. We had just landed the Argo II, and I race down the ramp, excited to see Percy after so many months of searching. Only... I don't see him. Anywhere. He isn't is site, and I feel my gut drop. It sinks down, down, down, so low I'm sure it reached Tartarus. _He isn't here._ I could feel it in my gut. He isn't in the crowd, blocked by the hoards of people. No, he really isn't here. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, isn't here, at Camp Jupiter.

Something breaks inside of me, like a dam burst, and all the emotions I've been hiding come back, fresh and raw. Tears start to well up in my eyes and I run away, so no one can see me fall apart. Especially over a _boy_. I can't have the Romans thinking I'm some over emotional daughter of Aphrodite (no offense) and cry at the very thought of a boy being gone. _I'm a daughter of Athena. I don't need anyone except myself, especially not any sarcastic, troublemaker, messy haired son's of Poseidon._ I gulp in large breaths of air, slowing my pace to a fast walk. I wind through the twisty streets of New Rome, but can't bring myself to admire the architecture. It just feels _wrong_ to do it without Percy at my side, his eyes glazed over as he stares at me.

_Where is he? Did he not survive in Alaska? Is he still in Alaska? Is he on his way here? Does he remember anything? _The questions circulate my mind, and I concentrate on letting my mind go blank. I know it sounds ironic, but it's quite difficult to turn your mind off when you're a child of Athena.

I let my feet guide me, staring at the cobblestone that turns to grass, then to sand as the sound of water grows closer. I sigh, somehow I always end up near water. It doesn't matter how hard I try, I always take a detour to the beach at Camp Half-Blood when I need to think. It always smell like Percy, which calms me down, and allows my brain to think things through, one at a time instead of all at once. And as pathetic as that sounds, it's true. More then once I have been found asleep at the beach after a particularly grueling day of working on the Argo II. The Harpies seem to ignore it, probably out of pity.

And that's what causes my blood to boil. The fact that I rely on him so much, and as soon as he leaves I am so weak I get pitied. I can't stand being pitied, I don't need anyone's charity. I'm a daughter of Athena, I rely on my wisdom and nothing else. Angrily, I kick at the sand, launching it into the water with a small splash. It feels good, to finally take my anger out. Chiron had told me I couldn't sword fight anymore after I sent the entire Hermes cabin to the infirmary after they challenged me to a sword fight. So the anger has built for the last few months, with no outlet.

And now, as I attack the sand, it all leaks out until I'm exhausted and there is a deep dip a few inches from my toes. Speaking of my toes, they were throbbing, and grains of sand had worked their way into my shoes so they grind against my feet every time I move. I flop onto the sand, and start to bawl. Sobs wrack my body as I get out all of my pent up frustration. I claw at my hair, needing to feel the pain to keep me in the spinning realm of reality. I tangle my dirty fingers deeper in to my curls, snot dribbling out of my nose. _He's gone. He's dead, and I didn't even get to say good-bye. I didn't want there to be a good-bye! _I think hysterically. An animal like noise gurgles in the back of my throat and I spit it out, screaming at the top of my lungs in one high, sad note.

Footsteps thud loudly behind me, but I go on, drowning in my emotions. Then, the only voice that could snap me out of it, comes from behind me.

"Annabeth?" He says, and I'm up in an instant. I wipe my nose with my sleeve, removing my vice like grip on my hair.

"Percy?" I ask, swiping at the tears dripping down my face. I must look rabid, with my wild hair and tear stained shirt. But... Percy doesn't seem to care. He's looking at me like he always does. Like I'm the only thing on this planet worth looking at.

"Annabeth!" He cries, and wraps me in a tight hug. "Oh, you have no idea how much-" His voice is drowned out by the fresh round of sobs that escape my lips. I cling to his shirt, balling it into my fists and pulling him closer, so there isn't an inch of space between us.

"I thought you were dead! Dead, Percy!" I choke out. He strokes my hair gently, the hair I just tried to rip from my scalp. "You weren't there, and I thought... I never even got to say good-bye." I pull back, dragging my nose along my sleeve to get rid of the mucus.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I should have been up there to greet you." He ducks his head in shame. "I wasn't thinking straight. I thought... maybe you wouldn't come. Or maybe another demigod had swept you off your feet, and it would have been torture to watch. So, I ran. Hid near the lake to clear my mind and get up the courage to talk to you, apologize. And then, I heard the screaming- your screaming. And I-"

"Percy." I interrupt. I shake my head in wonder, trying to wrap my mind around the thought that Percy could possibly think I would fall for someone else. He glances up shyly, blush smeared across his cheeks. "Percy, you don't need to worry. I'm still piggybacking on you, you stupid son of Poseidon."

"Huh?" He asks, looking so confused it's adorable. _Ugh, did I just call Percy adorable? I really need to get a backbone._

"You swept me off of my feet, and now I'm stuck there. You're giving me a piggyback through life, and when you dropped me, figuratively of course, I buckled. But I waited for you, never stopping to admire any of the others because I could only compare them to you." I explain.

"In English, please." Percy asks. I sigh, I knew this was coming.

"I guess the simpler way of saying it is that I'm in love with you, and not even six months apart can change that." I wait with batted breath for Percy's response.

"Well, would you care to hop on?" He asks, and it's my turn to be confused.

"What?" I ask. He looks around nervously.

"You know." He urges, and I shake my head.

"No, I don't." I say. He puffs out his cheeks.

"You know, the piggyback metaphor. I came back, and would you like to get back on because..." Percy trails off, blushing furiously now. "Because... I'm in love with you too!" He blurts. I smile, grinning like I never have before.

You know those days that you wish were dreams? Today isn't one of those days.

**Done! **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Enjoy how gullible I am? Tell me in a review!**

**Bye People!**


	19. One Good Reason

**Hi guys! Another chapter is here! Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorites, or Reviewed! I know I say this every time, but I seriously love you guys!**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Jason's POV:

Annabeth is scary when she isn't mad, but the second you make her angry you better grab some jelly because you are toast. Her eyes turn deadly calm, and you can just _tell_ she's planning the most painful way to kill you. That's why when she stormed off the Argo II, her bronze dagger clutched tightly in her white-knuckled fist, I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Perseus Jackson!" She said, her voice so loud and commanding that the entire Roman army halted their chatter, eying her with as close as they come to fear. "I want you to give me one _good_ reason as to why going on a quest to _Alaska_ was a good idea when I _told_ you to STAY HERE!" She screams the last to words louder, if that's even possible. A boy, Percy Jackson, walks out of the crowd, an easy smile on his lips.

"Hi, Annabeth." He says, and Annabeth grabs his arm, spinning it over her shoulder, and elbowing him in the gut, effectively knocking the wind out of him. She then swipes her leg at his so he tumbles to the ground, still trying to catch his breath. She kneels next to him, her rage radiating off of her in waves. Cries of protest and alarm broke out through the Romans, a few surging forward to help.

"One. Good. Reason." She says through gritted teeth, poking her dagger at his throat. Percy stares at the dagger, his eyes crossed.

"To free Death so we have a chance at winning the war against Gaea." He wheezes. Annabeth frowns, obviously disappointed that she didn't get to knock him around a little bit. She huffs, standing up and tucking her dagger away.

"Fine. But, next time, warn us that you're going to leave after we give you such clear instructions." Annabeth crosses her arms, glaring at Percy who stands up and brushes the loose gravel off himself.

"I don't think there will be a next time." He says, straightening his toga.

"We thought that after the last war, but here we are, fighting another one." Annabeth sighs bitterly.

"Annabeth."Percy reaches out and touches her shoulder gently, like he's scared she would push him away. She doesn't, she just stared at her shoes miserably, fists clenched at her sides. Percy takes that as a good sign, and slipped his arm around her shoulder. Annabeth stood still, her posture rigged. Then, is a flash of golden curls, she was clinging to him, her arms so tight around his torso I'm surprised he can still breathe. His arms encircle her and he starts murmuring things in her ear, getting a watery laugh out of Annabeth. Leo cleared his throat, and the pair jumped apart.

"I hate to interrupt this love fest, but Festus is waiting for us to get moving so that he doesn't sit in the hot sun all day." Leo gestures to the Argo II that is floating above us.

"Calm down, Leo. It's not like you aren't used to heat." Piper rolls her eyes.

"I'm not the one complaining, Festus is." Leo pointed out, looking pleased with himself.

"And you expect us to believe this because..." Piper trailed off. Leo opened his mouth to retort, but I cut him off.

"We should start the peace meeting. Something tells me this won't be quick." I say, leading them over to Reyna.

"Jason." She greets.

"Hi Reyna. How are you?" I ask and she seems taken aback by my friendliness.

"Good." She says. Then politely adds, "You?"

"Fantastic." I grin. I observe the camp, the familiar architecture, the camp exactly as I left it. It's so unlike Camp Half-Blood, with it's chaos and relaxed atmosphere. As I gaze at the Little Tiber, a pang of homesickness shoots through me, but it's not for Camp Jupiter. I know that if this peace agreement doesn't work out, I will most likely be forced to choose which camp I want to go to permanently, and I can honestly say that I'm not sure Camp Jupiter is the one I'm going to choose._ After all, _I think, glancing at Piper and Leo, _I have a new family with the Greeks. _

**You guys have no idea how long I spent on the ending.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Enjoy me embarrassment? Review please!**

Bye people!


	20. Tag! You're it!

**Hey guys! I was in the writing mood so you get two chapters today! Yay! First I have an announcement! You guys HAVE to check out Cnrbrr's story A Place In This World! It is amazing! And all you Potterheads out there, you guys HAVE to check out The Demigod Gryffindor's story That Annoying Potter Prat! It it shear perfection!** **Announcement complete! Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I spent the last few hours watching AmazingPhil videos (it's a serious addiction), not buying the Percy Jackson series.**

**Piper's POV:**

When I saw the boy who looked exactly like Percy from the pictures I've seen running toward us, I thought he was coming to embrace Annabeth, not what he actually did.

"Annabeth! He screamed, a giant smile taking over his face. He skidded to a halt right in front of us, leaning his hands on his knees and puffing for breath. "I need to tell you something!" He said while gasping for air.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, her tone taking on a nervous edge. Percy straighened up, a mischievous glint in his eye. He reached out and poked her shoulder, backing away slowly.

"Tag! You're it!" He exclaimed gleefully and bolted away, laughing as he ran.

"What on earth..." Annabeth muttered, shading her eyes from the sun that was beating down on us. Percy had made it to the Romans and was attempting to hide behind a young girl who was giggling wildly.

"Save me, Julia!" He exclaimed dramatically, and the little girl squealed, her pigtails flying all over the place. She ran away, hiding behind a middle aged woman's legs. The woman swept her up, balancing Julia on her hip and rolling her eyes at Percy. Percy then cocked his head to the side, staring at Annabeth. "Why aren't you chasing me? You're it!"

"Percy, this isn't the time to play tag." Annabeth chastised, her mouth forming a confused frown. Percy's face glowed a deep red as blush crawled up his neck and settled on his face.

"I-I was just trying to lighten the mood." He stuttered, glancing at all the Romans with a pleading expression. Two towards the front looked like they were trying their best not to burst out laughing while a girl who looked like Jason's old colleague Reyna looked furious. He had described her in great detail, something I wasn't too happy about. But, we needed to know as much as possible about the other camp and their leader.

"Percy Jackson!" Reyna shouted, glaring at him. "Get back in ranks or gods help me I will put you in a sack full of weasels!" _That's an odd punishment_, I thought vaguely, my ADHD taking over. Percy immediately scrambled back so he was standing next to Reyna, his blush intensifying. I've seen tomatoes less red then he was.

"Sorry, Reyna." He muttered. She huffed standing taller and sending a harsh look at the two demigods who were now laughing silently.

"Welcome Greeks!" Reyna said, her entire posture screaming that she was not to be messed with. "We are glad you made it safely, and hope you enjoy your_ brief _stay at Camp Jupiter." She emphisized the word brief, telling us that we were only here to talk about the war and once that was settled we would be packing our bags and riding into the sunset on the Argo II. "But first, a feast to celebrate this special occasion." She turned sharply and spoke in a language I could only assume was Latin. "Dum nolo omni pressura sunt Graeci. Qui dimissus." *** **The crowd then dispersed, and it was only Reyna, Percy, and the two demigods from earlier left.

They all came toward us, and when Reyna made eye contact with Jason they had this intense look about them as they had a silent conversation. Jason reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine, and Reyna nodded curtly, her eyes flashing with a bit of anger. The two laughing demigods came up, and introduced themselves, making small talk with Leo and I.

"So, how long have you guys known you were demigods?" Frank, the boy, asked while Hazel just stared at Leo like she had seen a ghost.

"Um, since December..." Leo said, glancing at Hazel weirdly. "Do I have something on my face?" He asked, running his wrist over his mouth as to get rid of any leftover food from his last meal. It seemed to have snap Hazel out of a trance because she blinked once, then blushed furiously.

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry, I was just... thinking." She said, and I knew it was a lie.

"What are you guys talking about?" Annabeth asked, coming over to talk to us. Percy was just standing next to Reyna, his head bowed. I could see the disappointment in Annabeth's eyes that he hadn't tried to talk to her once the crowd left.

"Nothing." I said, shrugging. Annabeth nodded, turning her attention to Frank and Hazel.

"So you guys went on the quest with Percy?" She asked, and they smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Did you know he can make a hurricane?" Frank said, his eyebrows creeping up.

"And talk to horses!" Hazel said with a slightly dreamy expression on her face. I thought it might be for Percy before she added the second part. "I would trade almost anything to do that."

"Except Arion doesn't have the cleanest vocabulary, and I'm pretty sure you would faint from so much vulgar language." Percy said, coming up behind them. He smiled at Annabeth shyly. "Hi, Annabeth." He mumbled. Annabeth smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hello, Percy." She said, she walked forward cautiously. Frank and Hazel moved over, beckoning for us to follow them so Percy and Annabeth could have a moment of privacy. Except, that wasn't needed, because Annabeth darted forward, poking her finger into Percy's shoulder and shouting "Tag! You're it!" Than running away. Percy stood in shock for a second before following her, grinning wildly.

Annabeth dove into the river, Percy following close behind. And no one saw them for a few hours, except we all had a hunch of where they were.

**Fin. I know it probably is really out of character, but let me have fun.**

*** (What Reyna said in Latin according to Google translate) I don't want any trouble while the Greeks are here. You are dismissed.**


	21. She Just Didn't Know

**Hi guys. This idea came from sports lover12and ff lover3! Thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Do you know how hard it was to keep calm when all you wanted to do is scream? Well if you don't, it is one of the hardest things you will you. Harder then fighting a war, you ask? Well, I said you, didn't I?

The reason I wanted to scream was simple. Percy wasn't waiting for us when we landed in Camp Jupiter. It looked like the entire camp and city were gathered to 'greet' us. I scanned the heads for a mop of dark hair that was unkempt but they all looked well groomed. Disappointment surged through me, so dense it made my knees buckle. Piper caught me worry pinching the corner of her eyes.

"He isn't here. Piper he isn't here." I could feel the hysteria building in my gut, a scream bubbling in my throat.

"Annabeth, he has to be here, maybe you missed him in the crowd?" She stood me on my feet, her smile fake.

"Piper, do you really believe after six months that I would skim over him in a crowd?" She shrinks back, shame drawing all her facial features into themselves.

"No." She squeaks.

"Look, I'm sorry Piper. I'm a mess right now, and I'm lashing out on you even though it isn't your fault." I scrubbed my face with my hands, my warm breath blasting back at me as I sighed.

Two figures in armor started walking toward us, their heads bent in conversation. One was a boy who had black hair cut in a buzz cut, but was way too broad shouldered to be Percy. The other was a small girl with wild cinnamon curls flying around her head as the wind picked up. They seemed to be arguing something from the wide gestures the girl was making and the way the boy sternly shook his head. The girl seemed to give up as she threw her hands in the air and marched ahead of him. The boy's eyes widened and he raced to catch up, intercepting the girl, who tapped her foot impatiently as he hurried to explain. Finally they seemed to come to an agreement, for they both started toward us, side by side.

"Which one of you is Annabeth?" The boy asked and the girl rolled her eyes that resembled gold.

"Frank, we know who she is. Percy wouldn't keep quiet about her." The girl looked directly at me, and full on her eyes were haunting. "Come with us, Annabeth."

Piper stepped forward, her stance defensive. She eyed the pair her hand straying to her knife as if to be assured it was there.

"I'm Annabeth." She said, causing the other two to burst out laughing.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we have orders from our Praetor to bring _the real_ Annabeth to meet him." Frank's gave flickered back over to me. "Come on, I promise we won't hurt you."

I glanced at the other three nervously, but followed the pair. They lead me through the city Jason described as New Rome, the architecture more dazzling then any description could ever tell. I stop to gaze at it, but there is no satisfaction settling in my stomach like it usually does when I see someone used there space wisely. The only thing I wanted to see right now was Percy, preferably smiling and alive. I jog to catch up with the duo who didn't miss a beat while I dawdled.

"So you guys know Percy?" I asked and I could feel hope starting to bloom inside me. _They know him that means he is alive. Which means that I could get to see him any minute._ A ridiculously large smile refused to budge from my lips, so I stopped fighting it.

"Yeah. I'm Hazel, by the way." She stuck out her hand for me to shake and I take it. For someone so small she sure has a tight grip.

"Annabeth. My friend, Piper, back there was just trying to protect me. She didn't know what you guys were-" I started to babble but Frank cut me off.

"It's fine. It seems like something Percy would do. I'm Frank." He stuck out his hand and when we shake I felt like my hand being swallowed by his.

"So how well do you guys know Percy?" I wondered, trying to get all the facts.

"Not nearly as well as you, but enough to know he's fiercely loyal and that he is head over heels for you." Hazel smiled warmly at me and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"We're here!" Frank bellowed, probably to let the people in the building before us know we arrived. He shouldered open the door, holding it so Hazel and I can go in. It looks like the infirmary, with medical supplies lining the walls and cots lined up in rows. My gaze trailed all the way to the end of the hall where I saw a very familiar figure standing.

"Percy!" I shrieked, bounding down the hall to him. Too late I realize why he's here. He has a sling on his right arm and a bandage wrapped around his head. Cuts and bruises dot his skin, and he's favoring his right foot. I crash into him, sending us both tumbling onto the nearest bed.

"Oh my gods, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't know you were injured." I made to get up but Percy slid his good arm around my waist, locking me in place.

"Annabeth," he chuckled, " don't worry, I'm fine. Better then fine, I'm fantastic!" He beamed at me and I gave him a weak smile in return.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go meet with the Praetor." Percy's arm didn't budge, he just gave me an infuriating smile that said 'I know something you don't know'.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "Well, you kind of just tackled him, so I think you owe him an apology."

"You're their Praetor?" I ask, my voice high in shock. He allowed me to clamber off of him, and he struggled to his feet as well.

"No need to sound so surprised. Yes, I am their Praetor. And I have summoned you, Annabeth Chase, because we have a very important discussion ahead of us." His eyes grow somber and the smile slips off his face.

He offered me his arm, and I took it, letting him lead me through the city. He didn't attempt conversation the entire trip, so we walked in silence until we reached the top of a hill that overlooks the entire city. I watched Piper, Leo, and Jason talking to a girl in a purple cape, the three sticking out like a sore thumb in the sea of gold and purple. The architecture looked even more breathtaking above then it did from on the ground, and I turned to Percy to spew some facts about Roman architecture only for my breath to hitch in my throat at the intense look on his face. His eyes swirled as he examined my face, his eyes drinking in the dark circles under my eyes and the way my cheekbones stick out severely. I know I look starved, but I couldn't bring myself to eat more then once a day when there were more important matters at hand. Chiron had tried to get me to eat more, he even let me bring food into Bunker 9 and my cabin, something that has always been forbidden. Percy's hand reached out as if to touch my face, but hovered inches away, unsure.

"Percy." I whisper as he drew back. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a few steps back.

"Annabeth, I..." He looked sad, defeated. His shoulders hunched forward and it took me a minute to realize he was crying. I should have known then that something wasn't right.

"Percy." I rushed over, standing directly in front of him. I pried his callused hands away from his face, wiping away the tears. I couldn't remember the last time I saw Percy cry. Heck, I don't think I ever saw him cry. Desperate, I leaned upward, bringing my lips to his. It was gentle, timid in a way. It took a while for him to respond, but once he did I thought we were going to be alright. But, I didn't know that the cheerful boy from a few months ago had his whole world screwed up. I didn't know that Percy had a dark feeling, coiling and uncoiling inside him like snake. I didn't know that over the course of the next few weeks we would be damaged beyond repair. The thing is, I just didn't know.

**IMPORTANT! Okay, so you probably notice I haven't updated in almost a week. The reason for that was that I really wasn't in the reunion writing mood, and so I started a new story called The Guessing Game (Which you should totally check out). Anyway, back on topic, I won't be updating as much as I used to. I'll try my best to update twice a week, Monday's and Friday's are my designated days for this story. Oh, and I wrote a depressing oneshot called The Missing Passengers and it would make my day if you would check it out!**

**Also, don't ask me what the dark feeling was, because I just made it up. It sounded alright, so I left it. This chapter was going to be happy, but that didn't happen.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review please!**

**Bye people!**


	22. Percy Almost Gets Gutted

**Hello! I hit 100 reviews last chapter! Thank you Ellz42! Check out her writing, by the way! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!  
**

**Hazel's POV:  
**

Percy was a really easy person to get along with, but when a broad shouldered girl stormed off the ship with her sights set on Percy, and he visibly flinched, something told me she and Percy didn't get exactly see eye-to-eye.

"Prissy!" She snarled, baring her teeth. "Get your butt over here!"

"Hi, Clarisse." Percy said in a small voice, shuffling forward. "How have you been?"

Clarisse's nostrils flare and she glares at Percy. With a twitch of her hand she holds a long spear, with the tip pressed under Percy's chin, digging into the soft flesh.

"I see you still have Maimer." Percy stared at Clarisse coolly, like this is an everyday occurrence. I can see through his calm attitude, nis hands are shaking and his eyes won't rest on anywhere for more then three seconds. The girl sneered at him, her lip curling back in hatred.

"You better have your memories back, Jackson." She growls, pressing the spear a little harder against his throat. Percy swallows, his Adam's Apple bobbing dangerously close to the tip.

"Well, since I greeted you with your name, I think it's safe to assume I have my memories back." Percy whimpers, refusing to look at the weapon at his throat. She removes the spear, tucking it away begrudgingly.

"You are so lucky Annabeth would murder me if I gutted you like a fish." She grumbles. She cracks her knuckles loudly, spitting on the concrete. A few Romans give her dirty looks, but she just glares at them.

"Is she here? I'd love to see her." Percy stood on his tip toes to look over Clarisse's shoulder. She observes him for a second, seeing the eager way he switches feet. When Percy turns to glance at her she looks away, acting as if she is interested by the crowd of us Romans.

"Yeah she's here, you idiot. Do you really think she would miss being here for anything?" Percy chewed his lip, not answering Clarisse's question. She turned to look him in the eye, amazement crossed her large features and she shook her head. "You really think she wouldn't come. Jackson, I know this isn't my place to tell you, but that girl loves you. She may not realize it yet, but it's pretty obvious to me, and I'm a daughter of war."

"Thanks, Clarisse." Percy muttered, smiling shyly at his feet. Blush was prominent on his cheeks, and you could tell the words soothed him.

"You are not welcome. Now, go greet your girlfriend before I run you through with Maimer." Clarisse gives Percy a not so gentle push towards the ship, where the ramp was set down.

Percy stumbled forward a little bit, but caught his footing. A figure appeared from the darkness behind the ramp, standing there for a second before darting forward and plowing into Percy.

"Idiot! You complete idiot!" The figure, who turned out to be a girl, shrieks. She pummels Percy with her fists, punching his arms and torso, she even goes for a head shot, but catches herself. She tilts her head to the side, a puzzled look in her eyes. Percy had his arms curled around his head, protecting it from the girls wrath. "Why are you protecting your face?"

Percy peeks at her from between his fingers, eyeing her still clenched fist. She lowers it, jumping off of Percy and reaching down to help him up. He grabs her hand gratefully, rubbing his ribs from where she punched him.

"Ouch. Annabeth, that hurt." Percy presses the dark splotch on his arm, clenching his jaw when he discovers it's a bruise.

"Percy, what are you talking about? That couldn't have hurt, you have the curse of Achilles." Annabeth said, gently grabbing his forearm and examining carefully.

"You can't have a Greek curse on Roman soil." Percy muttered, earning a glare from Annabeth.

"You mean to tell me you've been normal for six months." Her fingernails dig into Percy's flesh, right on the bruise.

"Ow ow ow." Percy winced and Annabeth drops his arm. "Well, not six months. I was asleep for four of those months and with Lupa for most of the other two. So I lost it only about a week ago."

"You slept for four months?" Annabeth asked in disbelief, amusement twisting her angry features into a lighter state. "Percy, I know you're a heavy sleeper, but doesn't that seem a little extreme?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Percy defended himself.

"I feel so bad for whoever had to deal with you. You snore so loud, it woke up half the camp once." Annabeth smiles at him, enjoying the deep red blooming in his cheeks.

"Hey!" Percy squeaked. "Stop embarrassing me."

"Why should I? You left Percy. You were gone for six months. Six. Months. Do you have any idea what it's like?" Annabeth's teasing attitude soon turned dark, her eyes swimming in pain. "You have no idea. So it's only fair I get to embarrass you."

"I guess. Annabeth?" Percy tugged at his toga nervously, shooting Frank and I a weak smile. I give him an encouraging nod, urging him to keep talking.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows pinching in worry.

"I, um, I really missed you." Percy blushed, looking away. A grin grew on Annabeth's face.

"That's good, because I missed you too. And Percy?" Annabeth slipped her hand into his, their fingers interlocking.

"Yeah?" Percy beamed at her.

"If you ever do that again, I will let Clarisse gut you like a fish." She said severely.

"I'll keep that in mind." Percy paled, his lips twitching up into a weak smile.

"Good. But for now, introduce me to those Romans over there who are staring at me like I grew wings." She turned and stared directly at Frank and I. Well shist.

**It's short and crappy, but I have a million chores to do. And I conveniently left writing this to the last minute. I procrastinate... a lot. So, sorry for the crappy writing, but if you want to read some not as crappy writing, check out my new oneshot We Are Family that I wrote at one in the morning while eating trail mix. Wild times. Oh, and no chapter on Monday because I'm spending the next six days at sleepovers.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review! I deserve the bashing so feel free to bash away!**

**Bye people!**


	23. Percy's so dam sorry

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, or Reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Grover's POV:**

I miss Percy. That is all I can feel at the moment, longing to see that fool. And I'm not the only one, the entire camp misses him! But, for his closest friends he's more then just a lost hero, he's Percy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the doofus whose good with a sword. You have to remember, I'm calling Percy a fool and a doofus as affectionate nicknames. He's actually really smart, not book smart but street smart. He's still alive, after all.

I wince, prying my eyes away from the farmland zooming away beneath us. We are pretty sure he's alive, he called his mom earlier this week, but it only takes one misstep before your head is threaded on some monsters claws like a bead on a necklace. My sweaty hands slip on the metal railing, returning to their rightful place at my side. I stare at the horizon, dizzy with the effort it takes not to be sick. Percy's terrain is the sea, not the sky, and after so many years of having an empathy link he must have given me his distaste for flying.

Footsteps echo behind me, progressively getting louder and louder as they approach. A flash of golden curls lets me know it's Annabeth who has joined me. Her hand slips into mine, a friendly reminder that I'm not the only one who feels like they lost a limb when Percy disappeared. I squeeze her hand, rough with calluses brought from hours of sparing. She's gotten remarkably better, the last time someone beat her was three months ago. It's her outlet for all the pent up frustration and anger that is housed inside her.

We sit in a stretch of silence, hand in hand, while the sun makes it's way slowly down the horizon, clinging to the earth for a few seconds until darkness takes over. There is no moon, the cycle has been thrown out of whack since Percy left, with Artemis sometimes too busy searching for the scoundrel to fly the moon around. Scientists are panicking, throwing out claims that it's the end of the world. It might as well be, we couldn't find Percy anywhere even when we had about every friendly mythical being look for him. He was gone, but now we are going to get him back.

The _Argo II_, designed by Leo Valdez and built in Bunker 9, is taking us to go collect him right now. On board is Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Coach Hedge, and me. Piper, Jason, Leo, and Annabeth are all apart of the Great Prophecy, with Hedge watching over them. I'm on board for two reasons: One being that I miss Percy, my best friend, and want to see him again. Two is that I have a demigod to collect from a school not too far from where New Rome is supposedly built, so it was easier for me to use the _Argo II_ as transportation.

We are suppose to reach Camp Jupiter by morning, Leo thinks he can get there fast enough to please Annabeth. What he doesn't get is that as far as she's concerned, we are already six months too late. And as far as I'm concerned, she's right.

Annabeth went to bed before me, removing her hand from mine and bidding me good night. I stay out for a little longer, marveling at the stars twinkling in the sky. I've never seen this many stars in New York. A chilly breeze lets me know I should go below deck and sleep, so I tear my gaze away from the stars, muttering a quick good night to The Huntress, and making my way to my room.

**~~~(Line Break)~~~**

We just arrive at Camp Jupiter when a statue with no arms pops onto the deck, screaming at us. Threats are thrown around, until Jason brakes it up, talking sense into both sides. Leo is still on fire by the time we throw the rope ladder down, his hair ablaze from his irritated attitude. Jason forces Leo to extinguish it, ranting on about how important this first impression was. Leo waves him off, running his hand through the wild rats nest he calls hair. A smudge of grease is highlighting his cheek, his red suspenders stained with various things. He's dirty and in bad need of a shower, yet Jason doesn't nag him about that. Strange.

I brush it off, stepping down the rope ladder after Annabeth. Let me tell you, ladders are no fun to climb on when you have hooves, especially rope ladders that are always twitching beneath said hooves. You have nothing to grip the ladder with except for hands. Once I reach the ground, my legs start to wobble beneath me. Frantically I reach out to steady myself, grasping onto Annabeth's shoulder for dear life. She chuckles in amusement, helping me regain proper use of my feet.

"Never again." I gulp loudly. "I am never going to ride on that again."

"Have fun getting home then." Annabeth teases, gently removing her arm from around my shoulder, testing if I have my balance.

"Thanks, Annabeth." I breath, glad to be on solid land.

"No problem, Grover." She smiles at me, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She examines the crowd, her face lighting up. "I think I see him!"

I turn around so fast I'm surprised I don't get whiplash.

"Where?" I ask, craning my neck to see him. He's in the front, donned in a purple cape and white toga, his intense eyes boring into our faces. He looks taller, thinner too, but his smile still holds all the sarcasm it can manage. He's still Percy.

Annabeth got a gleam in her eye, her eyes shinning with mischief once she manages to break eye contact with Percy.

"Grover, do you two have any inside jokes?" She tilts her head to the side.

"Of course. Why?" I ask nervously. _Why would our inside jokes be important?_

"Go up to him and mention it. We don't know what memories he has back, and inside jokes probably aren't that important to fighting a war, so if he plays along I think it's safe to assume he has all his memories back." Annabeth tells me, her logic making me slightly dizzy.

"Okay." I nod, making my way across the gap between the two groups. I glance over my shoulder nervously to see Annabeth explaining the plan to the others. She gives me an encouraging thumbs up, which I respond to with a weak smile. The space between Percy and I grows smaller and smaller, until I'm standing right before him.

"Um, Percy?" I ask, my voice breaking from the nerves.

"Yeah?" He smiles at me encouragingly.

"Do you have any idea how dam much we missed you?" I whimper.

"I'm so dam sorry for disappearing like that." He grins broadly at me, and I launch myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Gods Percy, you imbecile! Don't ever worry us like that again, you hear me! Never again!" I scold him, shaking his shoulders slightly.

"I missed you too, G-Man." He laughs, tousling my hair.

"What, no hug for me?" A girls voice teases from behind us. Annabeth had approached while we were catching up, now her hand has on her hip and she looks defiantly at Percy.

"Annabeth!" He cries, dashing over to her. He gathers her up in his arms, chatting happily about how much he missed her. She just rolls her eyes, her fingers sliding through Percy's wild raven locks.

"Percy." She interrupts him, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Huh?" He seems to come out of a daze, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"You need a haircut." She giggles as Percy scoffs at her.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too busy to visit the barber while I was _saving the world_." Percy emphasizes the last three words, leaning toward Annabeth. She purses her lips, giving his a disappointed look.

"Percy Jackson, for once in your life could you let someone else save the day. Your hair is so long, Rapunzel envies it." Snickers spread through the crowd, obviously they get Annabeth's comment. _It must be a mortal thing_, I dismiss it.

"Girls are strange." Percy shakes his head.

"So are boys." Annabeth shoots back, eyes lighting up at the thought of a challenge.

"Maybe." Percy shrugs, a playful smile tugging up the corner of his lips.

"Stop flirting, we have a meeting to attend." Jason barges in, his stride confident.

"Right." Annabeth sighs, shooting daggers at Jason with her eyes.

"I should probably go then." I mutter uncomfortably.

"Okay, see you G-Man. Eat a Pepsi can for me." Percy claps me on the back.

"Percy, I don't care that they're blue, they taste nowhere near as good as Coke cans." I point out, giving him a one-armed hug. "Be good to him, Annabeth."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She challenges, her nostrils flaring.

"It means don't kill him." I hug her, then make my way over to the river, a small building in the distance. The exit. I utter a quick prayer in my head as I pass Jupiter's temple. _Please, Zeus, I know you don't like them, but keep Percy and Annabeth alive. For me, and for the camp._

**I think this is one of my best chapters , Jason's a little uptight in this one, but he's nervous so I think he would turn to the only thing he knew, discipline.  
**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Bye People!**


	24. Faded Streaks

**Hey guys! It's Percy's birthday! Happy birthday, Percy!** **Anyway, thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to own it I don't.**

**Reyna's POV:**

From all the talk of how much he missed Annabeth, I was not expecting Percy to be shy around her. I don't know what I was expecting, the classic movie scene possibly, or a screaming girl who beats the pulp out of him. None of those took place, instead Percy was acting shy. _He was acting shy!_ Percy Jackson, who fought off a giant with only Terminus for help, was acting shy around a girl. And not just any girl, the one who he wouldn't shut up about. And she was acting shy right back!

Now, I'm not saying I'm a daughter of Venus who only cares about peoples relationships, but with the constant stream of dreamy sighs and distant looks, I expected _something_ to take place. I mean, she was his favorite topic of conversation and now he was avoiding eye contact and staring at his beat-up sneakers. Annabeth, the girl with the pretty blonde curls and startling grey eyes, was watching him carefully, avoiding the watchful eyes of Frank and Hazel. She seemed to decide on something, for she nodded herself and trained her eyes on the horizon. Annabeth's companions consisted of Jason, a girl with a Cherokee complexion, and a smirking Latino elf. If this is the best they have to offer, I'm honestly a little worried about the fate of our world.

As they all stood in an uncomfortable silence, I observed the body language of the four. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, a defensive stance about them. I stepped forward, and the elf leaned forward slightly so that his shoulder was covering Jason's. He's protecting him, probably trying to keep him with them as long as possible. The girl slipped her hand into his, her eyes flickering over me with a slightly nervous edge. Interesting.

"Welcome, Greeks. I hope you had a comfortable journey." I held my head high, hoping Percy knew to follow my lead.

"Of course we did, I built the ship." The elf interrupted, a slightly offended look on his features. Jason elbows him sharply in the gut, an exasperated look clear on his usually indifferent features.

"Leo, knock it off." He muttered. The elf, Leo, shrugs and rubs his side where the elbow no doubt made an indentation.

"As I was saying," I said harshly, narrowing my dark eyes at Leo, "we hope you had a comfortable journey. I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of New Rome." I gestured toward Percy, who steps up next to me, his eyes briefly leaving the ground to examine Annabeth. "This is Percy Jackson, son of Neptune and Praetor of New Rome."

"Actually, Reyna, I'm a son of Poseidon. He was in his Greek form when he was with my mom." Percy corrected gently, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Percy, as Praetor you have to be introduced by Poseidon in his Roman form." I said through clenched teeth, faking a smile at he Greeks. I felt Percy shift at my side, antsy with the change in the name of his godly parent.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it." Percy grumbled.

"Never." I breathed, the words slathered in as much sarcasm as it can hold. Percy bumps my shoulder with his, a small smile on his lips.

"As Reyna said, I'm Percy." He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly grinning at them. "I'm, um... I..."

Percy sighed, frowning at how tongue tied he was. I hold back laughter, watching Percy's first big speech.

"Annabeth." He relented the polite pretense, sliding his hands down to his sides. Annabeth shrunk back, her expression guarded. Percy was chewing his lip, the sea green of his eyes analyzing her. "Annabeth," he repeated, "I want- I mean, can I please talk to you. Privately."

Annabeth eyed him, looking him up and down, then nodded. He lead her a few feet away, whispering to her.

Jason nudges the duo with him forward, nodding his head at a few people in the crowd. The girl still had her hand tightly clutched around his, her eyes darting nervously from place to place. She frequently caught me watching her, and always held my gaze for a few seconds. I liked her, she seemed brave.

"Reyna, how have you been?" Jason asked timidly.

"I've been better, I've been worse." I shrug the question off, we don't have time for small talk. "We need a plan. The Romans are wary of having the Greeks visit and we need a reason for them to trust you. So, mingle, introduce yourselves, and make friends. _Don't_ anger anyone." I told the plan to them, getting heads bobbed in agreement. "Good. Now, go. I have a few things to take care of."

The trio walked away, Jason introducing them to Dakota and Hazel. Spurts of laughter come from them, and a group quickly formed around them.

I slip away, walking through the city to find Gwen. She recently got a job at the new chocolate shop that opened, and it's her shift right now. Just as I round the corner, I stop in my tracks. Percy and Annabeth are standing in the middle of the street, wrapped up in a hug. I slink back around the corner, leaning my head against the brick wall of the building I'm hiding behind. That's weird, I hadn't noticed that they had disappeared.

"Yours faded too?" Percy's voice drifts over too me, and my curiosity gets the better of me. I lean around the corner, greeted with the sight of Percy fingering one of Annabeth's curls. She touched it self-consciously, her fingers brushing Percy's.

"Mhm." She hummed, her eyes meeting Percy's. His hand settled at the base of her neck, his tan skin strongly contrasting with Annabeth's golden hair.

"We can dye them back, if you want." Percy suggested, blush melting his collected facade. Annabeth laughs, pressing the palm of her hand against his warm cheek.

"No. I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain, but I got too many questions about it before." Percy rolled his eyes, a grunt of agreement escaping his throat.

"Agreed. Now, where were we, Miss Chase?" He leans his forehead against hers, a dopey smile on his face.

"We were in the middle of a peace meeting. Which we need to get back to." Annabeth pulled away, smirking evilly at Percy's disappointed frown. She slipped her hands into his, pulling him forward. I realize too late that they are headed straight toward me, and Annabeth almost steps on my feet as she rounds the corner. Percy's quick reflexes allowed him to yank her toward him, and me managed to avoid a collision that no doubt would have ended badly.

"Reyna!" Percy shouted in surprise, wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulders protectively. I pull myself together, straightening my posture.

"I came looking for you when I saw you disappeared. We need you back in the field. And don't you dare sneak off again." I lied, sternly crossing my arms.

"Told you we should have stayed." Annabeth teased Percy, bumping his hip with hers.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Percy muttered grumpily.

They follow me back to the crowd, where the Greeks were all spread out. Leo was demonstrating something with fire, which ended with his hair ablaze. I lunged forward to stop him, but someone gripped my wrist.

"It's okay. He has power over fire." Annabeth reassured me, dropping my wrist.

"Oh." I said, feeling rather stupid.

The girl is laughing with Hazel, and Jason is shaking Frank's hand stiffly.

"Who's the girl with Hazel." I asked Annabeth, angry at myself for not catching her name.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. She can charm speak." Annabeth informed me.

"Okay, thanks. Are you one of The Seven?" I asked, turning my attention away from the crowd.

"Yeah. I'm Annabeth-"

"Chase, daughter of Athena. You've been at camp since you were seven, and you met Percy when you were twelve. You started dating Percy on his sixteenth birthday and he has a strange obsession with your eyes." I listed off everything Percy had said to me about Annabeth. Well, everything I remembered. Annabeth smiled at Percy in amusement, her hand creeping around his waist to pull him closer to her.

"Did he tell you all of that himself?" She asked, but it wasn't directed at me, I could tell by the subtle way she shifted her body so it was turned toward him slightly.

"He might have." Percy answered, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to hide the blush.

"I think I might have to tell him.." Annabeth inched her face closer, her lips hovering millimeters away from his. "To shut his big mouth sometimes."

Annabeth chuckled at Percy's scowl, planting a kiss firmly on Percy's lips. I took that as my cue to leave and wandered away, watching as people started to warm up to the Greeks.

_Maybe this will work out after all, _I thought hopefully. And maybe, we could win the war.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll be updating Thursday instead of Friday, because I'm spending the day at the State Fair Friday! And I'm really really really excited! So... that's all I wanted to say. Happy birthday again, Percy!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!**

**Bye people!**


	25. Going Incognito

**Hey guys! I have a confession to make: after this I only have two more ideas ****_at the moment_****! I know, shameful... But the concept of this chapter came from my friend The Demigod Gryffindor!** **Speaking of friends, my friend Cnrbrr has a story that you ****_have _****to read, it's beyond amazing. Thank you to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed! **

**This one needs a bit of explaining before you read it. Aphrodite went to see the Percabeth reunion because she loves them as a couple, but she also works for Rick Riordan in this one, getting all the details he can't. She's telling you this from the future, describing her point of view on Percabeth. If that bores you, skip the first three paragraphs. So as you can tell this one is going to have a different style to it, but I hope you like it anyway. So Now that we have that sorted out, time for the disclaimer.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

**Aphrodite's POV:**

There was no way in Hades I was going to miss the Percabeth reunion. You'd have to kill me and drag my dead body away before you could have took me away. That could cause two problems though; one being _I'm immortal_ and therefor can't be killed. The second being that I would make sure you have the worst love life ever for messing with me, honey heartbreak would be in your future for sure. It's your choice.

It may seem like I'm a bit violent, considering the threats I just threw around, but I'm not. I'm actually quite nice, you just have to make sure not to cross me or your love life will never be the same. And Percabeth, sweet baby Hercules, they are my perfect creation. Well, I didn't create them, that was Athena and Poseidon's doing, but I helped shape their relationship. I mean, do you think they could have had _nearly_ as many speed bumps along the way as they did if I wasn't involved? I'm insulted if you do. It would have been meet, fall in love, get married, and have kids. Well, assuming they didn't get killed by a monster first, but we'll just let that variable slide.

Anyway, back to the whole point of this story, the Percabeth reunion. Ah yes, they are an odd pair, a daughter of Athena and a son of Poseidon. Their parents are sworn enemies, but they are dating. A forbidden romance, you can't get any more romantic then that. _And _they were best friends first, for years harboring secret feelings for the other, talk about the perfect couple. As you can imagine, those couple of years were pure torture, there is only so much I can do for them without completely taking over the relationship. Besides, they needed to develop as separate people before forming a relationship beyond friendship. Otherwise, he wouldn't- oh, wait, I can't tell you that. Rick Riordan made me promise not to reveal too much. He said my only job is to tell you how the reunion took place between them.

It was around six months after Percy had gone missing, thanks to that good-for-nothing peacock-loving goddess Hera. I was suffering from serious Percabeth withdrawal, as you can imagine. So when the Romans saw the Greek ship carrying Annabeth, Piper, and a few others who aren't important until later on, I had to appear for it. I take my job very seriously, and if Rick wants details, I'll get him details. Of course, the other gods know nothing about my little deal with him, and I would prefer it stayed that way. Sorry, I got sidetracked. Anywho, when I appeared at the Roman camp, they all dropped to their knees and bowed. I have always loved to make an entrance, and appearing at twenty feet tall has always been my favorite method.

"I could get used to this." I mused, signaling for them to stand up. "Romans, it is I, Aphrodite, or Venus as you prefer to call me. I have one favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Lady Venus." A beautiful girl named Reyna said, her eyes bowed in respect. I feel my form flicker for a second, my dazzling smile turning a bit more like a smirk, before it wavers back.

"I wish to blend in with your army when the Greeks arrive." I shrink my figure to the average height of one of the Roman soldiers, but I can't control my appearance like other gods. When people look at me they see what they picture as true beauty, and I can't control that.

"O-of course, Lady Venus. Would you like us to get you armor?" Reyna asked, beckoning a few people over.

"No, that's quite alright, dear. I'll be fine." I waved her off, concentrating on changing my outfit so it matches their armor down to the very last detail. "Perfect."

"Yes, Lady Venus. Where would you like to stand in our army?" She questioned, allowing me time to pick my spot.

"Please, call me Aphrodite. And I would love to take that spot there." I point to the place where a scrawny boy with thin hair the color of hay stands. He moves out of the way quickly, squeezing in between two bulky looking boys. Definitely sons' of Mars.

"Yes, Lad- I mean Aphrodite." Reyna corrected herself, frowning at her slip up.

"And please, try not to mention that I'm here, okay?" I didn't wait for a reply before nodding like she agreed. It may seem rude, but I was there for a mission and I didn't want it compromised.

The Greek ship arrived just as Reyna turned back around, the form of two figures melted together plunging from the deck while a ladder was thrown overboard by another. The intertwined figures slowed down considerably before reaching the ground, gracefully dropping onto the soft earth. The ladder was being used by two others, one most defiantly a certain daughter of Athena.

_Speaking of Annabeth, where is her adoring boyfriend? He should be here by now. _I shifted my feet uncomfortably, glancing over my shoulder as if he will magically appear. The Fates must have been on my side, because he comes charging through the crowd, puffing for breath and his cheeks tinged with pink.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to run an errand for Terminus before he would let me leave." He supported his upper body on his knees, taking shaky breaths.

"Honestly, that statue has the worst timing." I muttered, getting quite a few strange looks sent my way.

"Did anything happen?" Percy panted, straightening his posture.

"The Greeks arrived and-" Reyna stopped short, her eyes connecting with mine. I shook my head, and she understood that I wanted to stay a secret. "And that's it."

Percy, bless him, didn't seem to notice how Reyna's halting speech for he was staring bug eyed at a very angry looking Annabeth. Annabeth just glared at him, and I resisted the urge to sigh. Now that is true love.

Then came the fun part, Annabeth ran from her place with the Greeks, getting into Percy's face a look of rage messily scrawled along every part of her. The bronze dagger point pressing against his throat surely made it seem like this reunion could get a little out of hand.

"Percy. Jackson." She said through gritted teeth, and if this was one of those silly mortal cartoons I bet smoke would be pouring out of her ears. "If you weren't part of the newest Great Prophecy I would so be killing you right now."

And Percy, who is either extremely brave or extremely stupid, kissed her. A small peck on the lips, and she was putty in his hands. Her expression softened and her posture was no longer so rigid. A question formed in those red rimmed eyes of hers, _do you remember me?_

"I missed you too." Percy confirmed, kissing her again.

Annabeth had conflict clear in her intelligent eyes, a war zone raging on in her mind. Her dagger slipped out of her hand, clanging noisily against the cobblestone.

"Percy..." And the facade of The Great Annabeth Chase was gone, torn to pieces in less then a minute. And it scared her. The calm grey of her eyes swirled into a panicky storm.

Percy smiled gently at her, a hand tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"You're an idiot." Annabeth finished.

"I think that's a valid statement." Percy agreed, earning a laugh from the stressed blonde.

And that's all you need to know about how they returned to their regular relationship standard. You see, true love does exist, and maybe you'll be able to find it one day, with a little help from me of course.

**How was it? I'm a little iffy on this one... A review would be greatly appreciated. Should I do another gods point of view? It would be a different senerio, but you know what I mean.****  
**

**Bye People!**


	26. Lights, Camera, Action!

**'You'll update on Friday, huh Writer432? Last time I checked it's Monday.' I know, I know, I'm a few days late. But in my defense I've been super busy, something I was not expecting! So, sorry for the super long wait. I tried to make up with it in this chapter. The first half is pretty boring, just a warning...**

**Disclaimer: Rick is better at keeping deadlines...**

**Jason's POV:**

I have discovered why you don't go on a cross country trip in a flying boat to save the world with two of your best friends, an angry acquaintance, and a war hungry sayter. That reason is named Leo.

I have had to restrain someone from killing him a total of 62 times. We've been on the boat for three days. You do the math.

The worst part is he _tries_ to be obnoxious. He happens to have a talent for it, one he loves to exploit for his devilish purposes. It's like he _wants _Coach Hedge to bash his skull in with a baseball bat!

So Leo's antics eventually became ineffective, but what else is new? But this time he crossed the line too quick for me to save his sorry butt.

It seems a given that Leo loves to get on people's nerves, and he has a special knack for getting on every nerve in a certain daughter of Athena's body. Naturally, she is dating one of the most powerful Demigods _ever _and Leo has never been good at realizing his actions have consequences.

So I'll just end with the foreshadowing and get right to the point.

**~~~(Line Break)~~~**

Leo is in the habit of locking himself up in his room for hours, only resurfacing to grab a speedy snack or use the facilities. Other then him, Annabeth is the only person who understands the controls that go with the ship, so that left her to maneuver the gigantic ship all the way across the country.

Without fail, every time I pass the control center she is grumbling bitterly about how Leo's a 'No good son of Hephaestus who deserves to have a stick shoved up his-' well, let's just say she doesn't enjoy steering constantly.

On the third day of Leo's self-isolation he decides to join Piper and I on the deck. I can see why, Coach Hedge is in the kitchen, combing through the recycling bin for any cans he may have missed. Coach has been in a surly mood ever since we took off, and lately he doesn't take kindly to company.

Leo's hair was shinning with grease, smudges streaking his sweaty face. A patch of hair right above his left ear is caught in a bright orange flame, enhancing his ability to look like an escaped mental asylum patient. His wild eyes and untamed smile also help add up to the conclusion, and the ratty clothes aren't exactly proving me wrong.

Piper wrinkles her nose at the revolting smell floating off on Leo, a combination of burnt hair, engine grease, and sweat. I pinch the neckline of my shirt around my nose, breathing the hot air in deeply. _At least it smells better in here, _I reason in my head.

"Hey guys! What's with the funny faces!" Leo greets, waving his hand vaguely in the direction of our heads.

"Leo, you stink! Go take a shower!" Piper shrieks, copying me with her own collar.

"Ah, come on, I don't smell _that _bad." Leo tilts his head to the side, taking a good whiff of the brown stain on his shoulder. His eyes bug out, and he claps his hand over his nose. When he speaks his voice sounds different due to the pinched nostrils. "On second thought, I think a shower would feel nice."

"Good idea." I agree, watching his small figure descend down the steps that lead to where the bathroom is. After he disappears out of sight I promptly drop the purple fabric I had bunched up around my nose, taking gasping breaths. Piper leans against the railing, rejoicing in the overabundance of fresh air.

"I have never met someone who could smell that bad and _not notice._" A shiver of disgust crawls down her spine, causing her to twitch momentarily.

"It's Leo, what did you expect?" I roll my eyes, grinning when Piper laughs. I like her laugh, a lot more then any normal person likes someone's laugh. But then again, being a son of Jupiter has never helped me fit in the 'normal' category- even among half-bloods.

"True," she agrees. "Did he look distracted to you too?"

I pause before I answer, thinking back to the interaction.

"No, not really." I sigh, disappointment in myself throbbing like an ache. _I need to be more observant, get back to where I was before The Switch. _

Memories surface in my mind, seeming like such a luxury after spending months without them. Reyna and I had created a game where during lunch she would sneek one jelly bean out of the bowl and by the end of our Praetor meeting that day it was my job to figure out which color it was. I was undefeated. Only, it wasn't because of my ability to memorize candy placement, it was because she would eat the jelly bean and bits of it would be stuck in her molars.

"Oh." Piper frowns, dragging me back into the present. She watches the mountains fly by beneath us, some of their peaks seeming just an armslength away. "Maybe I was just imagining things..."

"You know him better then I do. As much as I resent Hera placing fake memories of me in your mind, I can't change it. Which means you've known Leo longer- you know him better- then I do. And if you think he was distracted, then by Gods, he was distracted." I speak my words slowly, letting each have their full impact before producing the next. Piper sucks on her bottom lip when she thinks, and right now her entire lip is pulled in her mouth. "Besides," I add, trying to lighten the mood, "I was half blind from the stench."

Piper gave a very ladylike snort of amusement, slugging my shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Grace." She offers me a small smile.

"Anytime, McLean." I toss a careless arm around her shoulder, jumping when she pinches the inside of my wrist with her nails. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For putting your smelly pit near my face. You smell almost as bad as Leo." Piper says with confidence.

"Fine, I deserve that. I'll take a shower once he gets out." I allow my arm to slip back to my side, already missing the feeling of every breath she takes raising her shoulders.

We have two bathrooms on the ship- three if you count Hedge's personal one in his room which he never allows anyone to use. We learned the hard way not to have two people using both showers at once. It wasn't because the lack of hot water, although that's a nagging problem, but the fact that someone might have to use the restroom rather badly while both are occupied. That lead to some rather... interesting solutions. So it was agreed that only one bathroom could have someone showering in it at once.

"Deal. But for now, go stink up somewhere else." Piper teases, shoving me away.

"I'm hurt, is my company not worth suffering through?" I ask. She gets a deadly serious expression on her face, staring me straight in the eye.

"It is not." She shakes her head, pressing her fingers against her lips to suppress a stray giggle.

"Well, glad I know where we stand. I'll see you in a bit, hopefully smelling rather pleasant." I stiffly march away, savoring the confused expression Piper is sporting.

"Fingers crossed!" Piper shouts after me, laughing at her own cleverness. And yeah, I think I love her laugh.

**~~~(Line Break)~~~**

After rubbing my towel over my damp hair I open the bathroom door, the hallway air icy compared to the balmy atmosphere in the bathroom. I drop off my dirty clothes and towel in my half full hamper, taking a detour to the kitchen for a bottle of water. After a quick drink I charge up the steps to the deck, circling it once to find Piper.

She's deep in conversation with Leo, nodding as she examines a box-shaped object in her hands. It flings in the sunlight, spots dancing on the wooden floor as she turns it in her palms. A circular shape is protruding out of the side facing me, black against the bronze metal.

It's a camera.

"Leo! Piper! What are you doing with that? It's dangerous!" I jog over to them, infecting my tone so I'm scolding them. "You guys, we can't use electronics! The monsters will be able to find us easier!"

When I reach out to confiscate the camera Leo snatches it out of Piper's hands, pressing a button which results in a flash of white. He had just taken a picture.

"Leo!" I yell, suppressing the flare of anger swelling in my chest.

"Dude, it's cool. I fixed this up so it's demigod friendly!" Pride shines in Leo's voice.

"How? Demigods have been trying for decades, but no one has succeeded." I knit my eyebrows in confusion.

"Easy, I'm Leo, they aren't." Piper rolls her eyes at Leo's ego, supplying the correct answer to my question.

"His dad gave it to him as a 'Good luck on your deadly journey to save the world!' present. He just tinkered with it for a few days to enhance it. Annabeth helped." Leo's expression falls into a state of irritation.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you the truth, you big blabber mouth." He mutters, fiddling with the camera and taking a few more pictures.

"What do you plan to do with it?" I ask, blinking rapidly as spots appear in my vision from the flash.

Leo immediately perks up, a spark forming in his eyes as he thinks about all the havoc he could cause with the device currently in his possession.

"First I'm going to record the reunion between Annabeth and Percy. I know a few Aphrodite campers who would_ love _to watch the couple reunite. I could get some serious money for it." Leo smiles at the idea, patting the camera in appreciation.

"Annabeth will kill you." Piper shakes her head at our friend, worry clouding her eyes.

"Nah, she'll never suspect a thing!" Leo waves off her concern, polishing the camera with a rag he pulls out of his tool belt.

"Seriously, Leo, you don't want to do that." I tell him, but once again he shrugs off the advice.

"Guys, it'll be fine!" He argues boldly.

"Fine. But when Annabeth finds out, I'm not in charge of your shroud." Piper throws her hands up in the air in defeat after taking one last try at persuading Leo.

"You know you'll miss me when I'm gone." Leo grins cheekily, winking at Piper.

"I'll miss your tofu tacos, but that's it." Piper shoots back at him.

"Are you calling me a good cook, Beauty Queen?" Leo twists her words, causing Piper to stomp off in a huff, calling a quick comeback over her shoulder.

"Leo, I have a reputation as an honest person, and I'm not willing to sacrifice that just to feed your gargantuan ego."

Leo chuckles to himself, all his attention absorbed by the camera once again. Before I can even open my mouth he's putting an end to the argument that was surly in our near future.

"Jason, I've made up my mind. Save your breath." It's sobering to see Leo serious, he is always joking and it looks unnatural to see him without a grin on his mouth. He only looks like this when he means business.

"Okay." I nod, respecting his request.

**~~~(Line Break)~~~**

It took a total of five minutes for Annabeth to catch Leo videotaping the scene. And during those five minutes he got some juicy stuff. The scene went as followed.

_Annabeth_ _kept__ her calm composure until she saw Percy. At that point her face was an odd shade of red only won by having a cocktail of emotions brewing inside of you. Those emotions were anger, excitement, worry, and relief. You could see all of them flash across her usually closed off features if you were watching at the correct time. The camera no doubt caught it all._

_With a leap of faith, Annabeth confidently walked toward Percy, who looked like he was seeing a mirage._

_"A-Annabeth?" Percy stuttered, rubbing his eyes with the heal of his palm._

_"Yes. Why, we're you expecting someone else?" Annabeth's mocking tone could fool the Romans, but it couldn't fool us, her friends. (_or in Percy's case, more than friends)

_"N-no, of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Percy shook his head like a dog, eager to get her to understand he was only expressing his disbelief that after all this time he could see her in person. At least, that was my guess._

_"Good." Annabeth states simply._

_"Good?" Percy questions, blinking his eyes in confusion._

_"Yeah, good." Annabeth doesn't elaborate._

_"Just good?" Percy asks once again. He's honestly starting to sound like a broken record. Annabeth places an irritable hand on her hip, grey eyes perched to be rolled._

_"Yes, Percy. Just good." She sighs in exasperation. "What, we're you expecting me to come running off the ship into your waiting arms, declaring my love for you to the world?"_

_"I- uh... No?" Percy says in a tone that hints that was _exactly _what he imagined._

_"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth gives her signature eye roll, planting a kiss on Percy's cheek._

_Leo, ever so subtly, cries out in frustration._

_"Guys! You call that a reunion? I've seen foot fungus with more interesting relationships then this! Where's the passion? The romance? Honestly, I don't get why the Aphrodite cabin loves you guys so much if you're _this _boring." Leo rubs his forehead in frustration, the camera glinting in the sunlight._

_"Leo, were you taping this?" Annabeth asks in a controlled manner, her calculating eyes set snug on the camera._

_"What! Of course not!" Leo denies, backing away slowly. _

_"Then why do you have a the camera?" Annabeth strides toward him with an intimidating glare sharpening her features._

_"Oh, this? I was just, uh, polishing it." Leo lies, eyes darting to find an escape. As soon as he sees one he dashes toward it. _

_It's the ship. He's screwed._

_Annabeth chases him into the hull, the ramp we descended on snapping shut behind them._

_"Well, at least the footage should be interesting." I say, getting a laugh out of Piper. _

And I can definitely say that it was.

**Hey, wonderful people of earth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't, tell me in a review, and if you did tell me in a review. I had no idea what to put the reunion scene in so you got italics. It seemed to sudden for a line break again, that's my reasoning.**

******So, I have a problem, and you can fix it. The problem: my wonderful friend Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP doesn't think her newest one shot is any good, when really it's spectacular. I mean, how does someone that talented not see it? Really, it's mind blowing! So here's where you come in, as you can tell I'm not above bribery, so for every person who reviews, follows, or favorites by the time I post my next chapter will get a bad joke in their PM inbox and a shout out. I know, horrible bribe, but if you don't do it for the free things, do it out of the goodness in your hearts. The oneshot is called Of Bad Birthdays and Fates. Be sure to mention I sent you, otherwise it's confusing for those who have no idea what's going on. So, off you go!  
**


	27. Righting A Wrong

**Hey guys. Try not to kill me, I know it's been one week, but I think I'm going to lower my weekly count to one chapter per week. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed!**

**Athena's POV:**

I don't approve of Annabeth's selection for who she wants to date, she could so much better. There are plenty of dignified young men out there who would be more preferable then the bumbling idiot she picked, yet she goes and chooses a son of Poseidon! Poseidon! It's humiliating to know my daughter could ever feel anything but distaste for someone who descends from the old lump of a god. I can't even walk past him without having my cheeks burn bright red! And he enjoys my discomfort, that green eyed idiot! I just want to strangle him all the time!

So when a certain boy disappeared to the _Roman camp_ of all places, you could say I was rooting for Annabeth to get swept off her feet by a more suitable fellow. No such luck, she spent about every waking minute searching for the boy. She was a complete mess, but at the time I couldn't focus on her while a conflict raged within me, my Roman and Greek aspects battling for dominance. I tried to subdue my split personalities, but to no avail. The second they settled into something resembling peace a demigod would screw it up by thinking of me in a different form.

And when I last spoke to Annabeth, things had gone nowhere near as smoothly as I imagined. It was actually a train wreck, one that ended on a particularly sour note for both of us. Which is why I snuck onto the Argo II before they took off, to right a wrong.

As I crept down the shadowy halls I heard the sleepy voice of Leo muttering.

"No no no, you need put the blue wire with the red wire... It's a light bank, not a bright bank..." A loud snore followed his sleep-talking. I let out a breath an continued on to see my daughter.

It turns out my gesture wasn't appreciated, because when I knocked softly on Annabeth's door and she saw it was me, the thick slab of wood was slammed in my face. Okay, I admit I deserved that.

"Go away!" She called through the door, her feet causing breaks to appear in the light beneath her door.

"Annabeth, I came to talk to you." I said softly. I have learned over the years that upset children react better to softer speaking parents, not shouting and pointed fingers.

"I told you to go away." She replied, her tone still firm. "I don't want to talk to you, _Mother."_ She uses the title mockingly, her words hitting me like a slap in the face.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean what I said, I was just stressed and confused and my head hurt _so_ much." I pleaded, something completely new to me. The door swings open, a tall blonde with intelligence glittering in her grey eyes stands eye level to me. My Annabeth, she's grown to be a beautiful young women.

"Really, Mother? Because it sure sounded like you meant them. And if people no longer mean what they say then the world is in for a mess. But let me tell you something true, the last truth you'll hear. I'm never good enough for you, and yet I still want to make you proud. Not that it'll ever happen, after all, I'm just a disappointment. And that, Mother, is the sad truth." Her words are injected with poison and flung at me at a high velocity. Her voice never wavers, her eyes remain dry, but she's hurting. And the worst part is, I'm the one who caused it.

**~~~(Line Break)~~~**

Righting a wrong, how stupid I must have been to think that I could win Annabeth over with a simple apology and a few fancy words. I should have known she would see right through me, but I was so blinded by hope that we could repair our relationship that I completely overlooked her genius.

So after sulking home I was visited by Hestia, who always knows when I could use some cheering up. She tutted as I told her what happened, insisting I try again before it's too late. _To late for what?_ I asked, getting a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and a simple _For everything._ from her.

So I once again traveled to catch up to Annabeth, only this time I planned to intercept her at Camp Jupiter. It's not the best plan, there are quite a few holes in it, but at least she won't be able to slam a door in my face.

I trudge through the thick crowd of Romans, elbowing my place to the front with a few well placed glares. Now I can get to her easily once they land, then bring her aside and explain myself. I can't have her going off to retrieve my statue while she hates me, for all I know she could purposely sabotage the mission and die just to anger me. Well, she probably wouldn't go that far, but you get what I mean.

The crowd of Romans parted as a very intimidating brunette strode to the front, followed closely by the infuriating son of Poseidon. He's so infuriating because he is so humble and likable. It's really a struggle to hate someone when the only reason you detest them is their father, but when he and Annabeth brought their relationship up a level I had a new reason to dislike him.

The crowd once again bunches together, expressions stiff like they are made of stone. I have heard that these kids are more disciplined, but this seems a little extreme. No one, mortal or god, can stand that still naturally. I adjust my posture to match theirs, trying on the emotionless mask that they wear. I must stick out like a sore thumb, but no one comments.

That is, until the brunette scans the ranks. She does a double take when she spots me,walking over until our faces are inches apart. She's taller by at least four inches, and peers down at me with a strong look of authority.

"And who might you be?" She whispers, her fingers plucking at a piece of hair that came loose from the helmet.

"I'm Athena, and I highly recommend you take a step back." I bring myself to my full height in the mortal form I chose to adopt. A short girl with the most generic face I could think of. Hopefully I'm completely forgettable.

"Yeah right, and I'm Jupiter. Who are you really?" She sneers at me. I admit, she's got spunk.

"I am Athena. Don't question your superiors, child." I slowly morph my features back into my natural look, the one with wild blonde locks and piercing grey eyes. My height increases by a good six inches causing a satisfactory rush from the startled faces in the crowd. Reyna's is by far the best, her high arching eyebrows climbing into her hairline. She drops to her knees, bowing deeply. Others quickly follow her lead.

"Lady Minerva, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" She mumbles to the grass.

"First you should stand up straight, have pride in who you are. I'm just here to discuss certain matters with my daughter, who shall be arriving on the Greek ship." I announce. They all clamber to their feet with blush smeared faces.

"Yes, Lady Minerva." Reyna complies to my command, her eyes darting to the unruly army behind me. They are no longer the stiff soldiers, but now shaken up teenagers. It's not everyday a maiden goddess sneaks into your camp to see her daughter from her other aspect.

"It's Lady Athena, daughter of Bellona. I'm in my Greek form." I snapped, giving her a disapproving once over before pursing my lips. She hurriedly smoothes down the creases on her toga, anxious for my approval.

"I'm sorry, Lady Min- I mean Athena." She caught herself, smiling weakly at me.

"Athena? As in, Goddess of Wisdom, Athena?" Percy sputtered, staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Yes, Sea Spawn, now shut your trap, you'll catch flies!" My icy attitude reserved only for him and his father comes naturally to my tongue at this point.

He still watched me as his lower jaw slowly meets his upper jaw.

"How's Annabeth?" He asked immediately, stunning me slightly.

"She's... Well." I lied, uncomfortable with the intensity his eyes held.

"Well? What does that mean?" He gestured for me to go on.

"That's for you to find out later." I said slowly, thinking through my answer first. His shoulders sagged in disappointment, the eagar hope sliding right off his face. A twinge of guilt ignites in me, but I suppress it quickly. _He's Poseidon's son, you can't start sympathizing with him!_ I pull self-consciously at the string that's fallen loose from my abandoned disguise, breaking it off from the original piece of fabric.

"Oh..." He frowned at his hands. "Okay... Thanks, I guess."

"Percy, I think they're here." The young girl on his right whispers. Hazel Levesque, 13, daughter of Pluto. She's so young, and yet she's one of the most powerful Demigods alive.

Percy whips around to see the shadow of a ship looming above the clouds. His expression instantly brightens until it's covered by a 100 watt smile.

"Do you think she's on there?" He asked, shifting nervously.

"Of course she's on there Percy." The boy next to him comforted. Frank Zhang, 15, son of Mars and descendent of Poseidon. I still can't decide how things lie with him, if I hate him or not.

"Yeah, Perce, no need to worry." Hazel gently squeezed his wrist to reassure him.

"Okay, if you're sure..." Percy's eyes locked onto the hull of the Argo II, eyeing the deck hopefully. It swoops down through the air, a few dents along the side from a monster attack becoming visible. A worried crease connected Percy's dark brow, an expression I rarely see on him.

"She's on there. I spoke to her a few days ago while she was on board." I added, not anxious to remember our conversation.

"Thank you, Lady Athena." He nodded soberly. "I appreciate you telling me this."

"Don't get used to it." I mumbled, getting the corners of his mouth to twitch up in a smile.

"I wouldn't dare." Percy muttered.

That's our last little bout of conversation until we lapsed into silence as we all observed the Greek skip descend. It landed roughly on the patchy field, chunks of dirt spraying everywhere. The side of the ship pops open, a thin metal ramp slanting down to the ground. The four Greek demigods aboard the ship gracefully descend, heads held high with pride. First is Jason Grace, 15*****, son of Jupiter. Then Annabeth, 17, my daughter. Then Piper McLean, 15, daughter of Aphrodite. And last is Leo Valdez, 15, son of Hephaestus. The other four to complete the seven.

They line up as they reach the bottom, more uniform and dignified then I thought possible. Once they reach Percy and Reyna they halt and Jason speaks.

"Hello, Camp Jupiter. I am back, and with three others who will also take part in the Prophecy of Seven." He gestured to the people next to him, a rehearsed move if I've ever seen one.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She announced and a few gazes flickered my way. Reyna cleared her throat, nodding toward me.

"Reyna, subtlety will never be your strong point." I reprimanded, causing her to blush and stutter.

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Athena." She apologized, and in the corner of my eye I caught Annabeth choke slightly.

"Mother?" She coughed out, Piper slapping her back helpfully.

"Yes. I've come to request that we speak." I said formally, inwardly cringing at how formal I sound.

"I- I'm sorry, Mother, but due to how our last conversation ended I think it would be best if we kept our distance, at least until things calm down." She regained the ability to speak, her face still tinted red from her coughing fit.

"Annabeth, this is important. I need to speak to you." I gave her a weighted stare, which she squirmed under

"But you see, Mother, I don't need to speak with you. I've said everything I need to." Who is this young woman standing before me? With enough confidence to talk back to her mother, but in words I'll understand? She speaks wisely, not wasting a syllable. Was she really that little girl who screamed at the sight of spiders? She's grown, blossomed into someone who's wise beyond her years and tougher then nails.

"But I haven't." Once again I'm pleading with her.

"I stand by my decision. The answer is no." Her eyes latched onto mine, her even gaze showing she's dead serious.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, and when this war is over we will see each other and speak through our differences." I nod curtly at her, making my way to the edge of the camp.

I don't want to blind any of the demigods by my true form, we need all the soldiers we can get for fighting Gaea. And just as I rounded the corner I hear a squeal. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Percy and Annabeth wrapped up in their own little world, tightly pressed together with dopey smiles lighting up their faces. She looks ecstatic, her soldier-like manner evaporating as soon as that boy wraps his tan arms around her.

I switch back to facing forward, a deep frown etching itself into my face. I've never seen her smile like that before, at least never in the presence of anyone other than Percy. He must really mean something to her, for her to light up like that.

And I still don't approve of him, but I'm not as opposed to them dating as I was when I first went to speak with her. And maybe that's enough progress for now.

*** I think those are their correct ages, but if I made a mistake feel free to tell me in a PM or a review!**

**Hello, so you may have read the note at the beginning, but if you didn't I'll recap for you. I'm going to be posting a new chapter only once a week, hopefully either Monday or Tuesday. Thank you Cbrnrr, Willakarra, Ya Wouldn't Understand, and Hunter10600 for checking out her story! I hope you enjoyed the jokes! The ending was a bit rushed, and really bad, I know. I will fix it eventually, but for now you're stuck with it.**

**So, how was this chapter? Did I capture Athena well? Which Olympian would you like me to do next?**

**Bye people!**


End file.
